The Scent
by purehalo
Summary: Set after DT and follows on a few months after my story 'Brothers in Arms'.John sends the boys on a hunt for some old fanged friends, although the hunters don't realise they are the hunted. Kate's back in town with revenge on her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : According to the restraining warrant, they aren't mine

Set many months after DT and follows the events from my previous story 'Brothers in Arms' so might be worth reading that first (shameless plug but hey, what can ya do!)

Many thanks to my friend LuvableRogue for the inspiration for Nicki. Couldn't have her without you! xxx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

The clouds moved slowly across the night sky like a pack of lions stalking prey. Blanketing the hidden Winchester brothers in their place on the brow of a steep hill over looking a warehouse complex long since abandoned by the companies who promised to build up and take care of the town they'd deserted at the first sign of a market crash. A low grumble made it's way slowly across the long grass which served as a hiding place for the brothers. Sam turned his head toward the elder man.

"Dude, was that your stomach?"

Dean suppressed a smirk as another grumble came filtering through his skin and clothes.

They had a message from their father, well, if you call a text with co-ordinates a message. The family had almost lost the battle that long ago night, but now, so many months later, the Winchesters had found a way to continue the fight in the only way the Winchesters knew how, hunt the evil sons of bitches and kill every last one of them until they found the demon again.

After John had abandoned the brothers at Bobby's he'd only waited a few weeks before making contact. Which, in the world of John Winchester, was a blink of an eye. He was on a trail, he would call when the scent was stronger. Until then, they still had work to do, people to save, families to unite. Until then they were to follow their orders. But this time was different, this time when they called they no longer had to leave unanswered messages, this time they could speak to their father, communicate, catch up and stay in the loop. If they were to see this through to the end each one knew they'd need each other to do it. That didn't mean all was forgiven, far from it. It was more a grin and bear it until the source of all their pain, hardship and torture was dead. A means to an end, although in Sam's mind, once that end came, there'd be a few choice words he'd be sharing with his father. His father who had left them, left Dean bleeding in his arms, who hadn't had to watch over the ailing man in the hospital, who hadn't had to help nurse him back to health. Who hadn't had to watch him build up those walls again and shut out any mention of those events. Those words which tore him in two, the abandonment , yet again. Sam had done his best to get Dean to open up, to talk. He'd hear snippets, a crack in Dean's voice, but any time the emotion threatened to boil over , Dean would simply smile and say he was doing fine. Really Sammy, no need to worry. Sam would allow him the retreat, knowing that he'd heard a little more than before, each confession allowing Sam a deeper insight into his heart. It was slow going and he knew he needed to be patient, but at least Dean would let him in just a little, even for a short while, and for Sam that was just going to have to do.

They'd received the co-ordinates from John three days prior, made their way to this sleepy backwater town, so run down that the only source of purpose for most of the inhabitants was a trip to the local dive bar, where the day would be spent grumbling about closure of the factories, the lack of business interest in the area, the need to move on to something better. Yet the motivation of the people had gone, they'd been abandoned so many times before, companies would come in, see a town in need, promise so much. Build factories, provide jobs, yet when the product failed, or they found another town willing to work for less money per hour, the companies pulled out and left behind a beaten down and disappointed town behind them. Cockroaches destroying the crop of hope as they moved across the country in search of a cheap ride.

The co-ordinates hadn't come unaccompanied, the message gave the location and then five small words . Call me when you're there.

The brothers had driven through the night, booked into the only motel in the area, a motel inhabited with a few families who had lost their homes to the recession sweeping through the town, living off welfare and the outstretched hand of the motel owner, a kindly women who had a smile to ease the most troubled soul. She was in her early fifties with a forties styled hair cut and enough floral dresses for each day of the week. Grace refused to go out into public unless she was dressed in her Sunday best and looking presentable enough to great the president. Her mother had always taught her that presentation was everything. Grace had been lucky enough to marry one of the factory owners in the seventies, when the town had been so full of life and hope, when the town had stood proud. She had grown up here and loved every person, animal and blade of grass. No matter how bad things had gotten she refused to abandon her home. When her husband had died of complications from heart surgery in the late 1980's, Grace had taken the money left to her from his insurance policy, a sizable sum, coupled with the sale of the factory , when things were still going well, and had bought the motel. Since then she'd lived a simple life which allowed her to take pity and offer her Christian hand to any lost soul in need of a roof over their heads. For the three families currently living there, she asked for no more than twenty dollars a week until they were back on their feet. She understood pride, she knew the men needed to feel they were paying their way, so for twenty dollars and help around the motel, she kept those families from starving on the streets.

She smiled at the young men in front of her, while both were tall, one towered above the other, yet Grace, with her 5'4'' frame didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. The taller of the two had such kind eyes which told of a soul full of compassion, the shorter, yet older man had a sorrowful look, although he tried to hide it well behind his charming smile and easy manner. He signed her guest book and flashed one hell of a killer smile at her. 'If I was only a few years younger' she thought, and smiled her fullest, most welcoming back at him.

"Will you boys be staying long?"

"We're not sure yet ma'am, we're on a road trip, just taking a break ya know"

Dean handed over the credit card and smiled again at the woman behind the counter. She seemed so kind and mothering. She reminded him of Missouri, although without the chastising and harsh looks.

God he missed Missouri.

"Well, you boys sure picked a strange place to take a break from your trip"

"Why's that?" Asked Sam as he stepped forward.

"Well honey, there's nothing around here, not much of much you know"

"Well that's perfect for us" Dean took the keys and smiled again before turning away.

"If you boys need anything just give me a holler"

"Thanks" They both called over their shoulders as they left the office and went to their room.

Sam stood unpacking while Dean opened up the laptop to search through the local area's news stories. Sam watched his brother from the corner of his eye, careful not to let Dean catch the scrutiny, he needed to feel like he was strong and operating at full capacity but Sam knew different. Occasionally Dean would admit to fatigue, would let Sam see his weariness. But those times were becoming few and far between. Dean ran a hand over his face and gazed longingly at one of the beds.

"Hey man I can do the research if you need to take a break. You were driving all night"

Hoping the 'out' he'd given his brother would ease the guilt Dean would no doubt feel for needing a break, Sam moved over to the table and stood behind his chair, clearly showing he was ready to begin the research.

Dean wanted to help, he really did, but since his stay in the hospital he found he got so tired so quickly. The Doctors had said it would take time, but that just wasn't right. Surely once a person left a hospital and rested for a few weeks they should be ready for anything? Up to full strength and barrelling ahead. Right?

The yawn he'd been ignoring suddenly surged to the surface and his muscles argued his need to help. He had to admit, he was dog tired and could really do with a nap.

Without a word Dean stood and gave a small nod to Sam, who took his place at the computer.

Sam smiled as Dean laid down on the bed, curled to his side and within minutes the gentle sound of deep breathing accompanied the low whir of the computer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do ya think? Good beginning? Need more?


	2. Chapter 2

BIG THANKYOU to everyone who's read and reviewed! I love you all !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Dean dreamt the same dream he'd had since that night , Sam on the floor, writhing in agony, their father a few feet from him , groaning in pain and disappointment, Dean's own body, slowly seeping out from the wounds in his chest. In his dream he couldn't reach his brother, in his dream, every crawl forward only sent Sam further away, every claw of the ground only sent him back further away from his family. His father refusing to look at him, Sammy reaching for him yet falling into the distance, falling into the darkness as Dean fell into the abyss.

He came awake with a start. Quickly checked his surroundings and then relaxed back. Sam barely took notice, this was the way Dean would awaken after every sleep. It was becoming as routine as Sam's nightmares had been.

What a pair they made.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I called Dad while you were asleep"

"Yeah? What'd he say?"

Dean stood and went to the small kitchen as the back of the room to pour himself a coffee. He grabbed Sam's mug on the way and refilled it with the warm, comforting liquid. Walking back to the table Dean was shocked with the amount of paper strewn across the surface, placing the mugs down , careful to not mess with the supposed system Sam had with his research, he sat opposite his brother.

"Thanks"

Sam took a sip and relished the energising warmth the coffee brought to his body.

"He sent us here because there are reports of missing persons and a couple found dead in a field."

"So?"

"The bodies were drained of blood."

Dean raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'Oh'.

"You think it's our friends?"

"Possibly, seems that missing people isn't anything new, the town is dying so there are some who are moving on. But the bodies caused concern, no one knows what happened to them and the local police are saying it's an animal attack"

"So they have no idea but don't want to appear clueless"

"Exactly"

"Vampires"

"Yep"

"Dude it still sounds funny." Dean leaned forward suddenly with a hopeful look on his face, as he licked his lips he said "Dude so you think we'll find Buffy?"

"Shut up jerk"

"Bitch"

They had spent the following two days searching out the local warehouses and abandoned factories, there were so many but they checked them all. They knew what to look for , knew what to expect this time, they were prepared. After sneaking into the morgue and draining all the blood they could the boys were ready for any attack from the vampires.

Vampires.

The word still made Dean smirk.

The last warehouse to be checked was adjacent to a small factory, a run down building, grey in colour , without one window intact. From Sam's research they knew the warehouse had levels underground which had been used for storing grain away from the sun, away from daylight. Perfect for a vampire. Outside of the factory were many signs detailing the many ways a trespasser would perish. Danger of electrocution. Danger of falling debris. Danger of Death. The last one had amused Dean no end. There were many stairwells on the outside of the factory, all leading up to the stained chimneys above. God knows what they used to manufacture in there but whatever it was it hadn't been enough to sustain an income for the town. The warehouse itself was crumbling and leant slightly to the left, as if the building knew it's time was up and just wanted to lie down and wait for the reaper to claim it.

The brothers were perched on top of the crest of the hill that loomed down over the site. The long grass a perfect hiding place. This being the last warehouse to check, Sam had started to become impatient with this hunt. So far they hadn't found any sign that the vampires were still in the area.

"Dude, do you realise we're on a _stake _out?"

Dean wasn't helping with Sam's frustrations. It took all his willpower to not slap him upside his head. Or laugh.

"Hey, do you think when this is over we can _Stake _a claim on the area?" Dean accentuated the word each time he used it.

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

They lay on their stomachs for another half an hour in silence. The clouds overhead building into what would turn out to be a hell of a storm, but for now the dusk was quiet. With night on the way they would soon know if this was the place. Sam tried to see through the broken windows of the warehouse, checking for any movement within. A low grumble made it's way to his ears. Suppressing another overwhelming urge to laugh and smack his sibling he asked incredulously, "Dude, was that your stomach?"

"Sorry man, but I could really use a _stake _right about now"

Sam gave into the urge to slap his brother.

After four more hours of waiting for any sign the brothers gave up and made their way to the only bar in town that served food. After ordering they both sat at the back, neither knowing what course of action they should take next.

"Do you think they've left?" asked Dean around a mouthful of steak, all his talk of the weapon of Buffy's choice had left him with a hankering for some tasty steak accompanied with fries with enough grease to keep a car going for at least a year.

"Possibly, but we got here so quickly, Dad wouldn't have sent us here if he thought the vamps had left"

"Well, I guess tomorrow we carry on with the.."

"If you say that word again I swear to god I'll behead you"

Dean made a shocked, dismayed and hurt face. Although the twitch at the corner of his mouth gave him away.

"Dude! Behead me? That sucks."

Sam smirked and tucked into his own food, steak and fries.

Dean took another mouthful and glanced around the bar. The place was full of people who had no where else to go, everyone of them drinking as if it was the only purpose left in their lives. As his eyes swept across the sea of people his gaze fell upon a girl at the bar. A girl staring at him.

She smiled.

He returned the welcome , took another bite , raised his eyes to Sam in her direction, and left to go have himself a little fun.

Sam didn't begrudge his brother leaving him alone. Dean had only just started having his 'fun' again. For so long he'd stayed by Sam's side. Needing to be close to the brother he had almost lost that night. Needing to stay close for his own sake, for his own comfort and protection. So when Dean had stated going 'out' again, Sam had been pleased. As Dean's humour and energy had begun to return so had the weight of the words Sam carried as a burden around his neck.

_You need them more than they need you_

There was truth in that. At one point. But not now, not for the past year and a half. Not since Dean had taken Sam from Stamford, not since his brother had saved his soul from burning on the ceiling along with the memory of Jessica. Sam repeated this to himself, ignoring the voice at the back of his mind that reminded him of his words to his brother in Chicago.

_At some point you're gonna have to let me go my own way_

Did that mean leaving his brother alone? Or did it mean dragging Dean along with him to college? In a perfect world that's what Sam wanted.

What did Dean want?

He wanted to save people, his revelation about wanting to be a fireman told Sam that. No matter what path Dean took he would always be there to save people.

Sam watched as Dean spoke, the girl laughing and playing seductively with her long blonde hair. Leaning forward as he spoke, Dean placed a hand on her waist, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

Within twenty minutes Dean waved goodbye to his brother and left with his catch.

Sam smiled as the shadow of the old Dean walked past him, turning to mouth 'Oh My God' to his brother as he disappeared into the night with the sexy siren leading the way.

Neither brother had noticed the figure who had watched them from the side of the hill.

Neither brother had noticed the car trailing behind them as they had made their way for dinner at the bar.

Neither brother had seen the figure sitting in the darkest corner of the room, alone, drinking whiskey from a dirty glass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ? What do ya'll think ? Theres action to come i promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your reviews! You guys are excellent! xxx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Nicki Reynolds sat in the kitchen at her Aunts house, adjacent to the motel she had run for almost twenty years and allowed her eyes to close. The heavy lids had threatened to shut up shop on her for the past fifty miles.

The drive had been a long one, a long and uneventful one. The journey from Texas had taken her through many deadbeat towns but nothing prepared her for this one. It may have once been home to her, but as a happy go lucky five year old she couldn't recall her time here. It wasn't quite what she expected her first home town to look like.

The place was drowning in tumble weeds.

Nicki leaned back in her chair, running her hands through her shoulder length brown hair, streaks of purple and cream throughout , she played with her labret piercing, fidgeting in an attempt to shake off the lethargy of the drive, more so for her Aunts sake than her own. She leaned forward, elbows on the table, her hair falling over her face hiding her from the outside world. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the guest bed and fall into a deep, peaceful sleep. But that wouldn't have been fair.

She hadn't seen Aunt Grace in over five years, eight before that, yet the two had corresponded by letter every month without fail. Nicki had told her about friends, boyfriends, holidays and family problems. Grace had exchanged stories about the town, friends and how she missed her family so.

Once the town had been hit hard, the last time almost causing it to curl up and give up, Grace's brother had decided to take his family, the last of Grace's family, and move to Texas. Not having had children of her own, Grace had doted on Nicki and her brother Connor. Once they had left, she'd started to take in all the strays of the town, trying to fill the hole left behind by her families absence. Not that she blamed them. How could Mark bring up his family in a town like this when he had a job offer in Austin. She knew the second he told her about the offer that he had already decided they were leaving. He'd asked her to join them, but how could she? This town, these people were a part of her. Her home. It was all she knew and she would rather stay here, loyal until the end, than have to start afresh in a strange town. City even. Grace didn't like cities. Too many people walking past each other with barely a glimpse of concern for their fellow human.

Give her a small town any day where you knew everyone and everyone knew you.

"Honey, I have your bed already for you, anytime you want you just go lie yourself down"

"That's ok Aunt Grace, I'm fine for a bit"

"Mmm mm"

"Really I am" Nicki flashed her Aunt her most charming smile and took another sip of her coffee.

"So come on honey, you didn't drive half way across the country for just a visit did you?"

Nicki smiled again. You couldn't get anything past her Aunt.

"I just needed a break from everything. And everyone"

"How was graduation? The pictures were so beautiful, wish I could have been there"

"It was a great day. Just, ya know, weird without Mum"

"I know darlin' , it'll take time before that feeling goes"

"I hope it never goes. I don't want to ever not miss her"

"Honey, you will always miss her. You just get used to it enough to be able to walk forward with hope. She would have wanted you to have been happy. Your Dad wants you to be happy"

"Yeah, well, he has a strange way of showing it"

"Hush now child. No talk like that here. Your Dad is going through his own grief. It's only been a year. You have to give him time too"

"But he barely talks to us anymore. Andy practically lives at is girlfriends house and me, well, I just needed to get away for a bit. Get some fresh air"

"Well I'm very glad you came. Your Dad called, he told me to tell you he wants you to stay as long as you need. That's fine with me, I'd love the company and being able to talk to you in person instead of through a letter is like all my Christmas's have come at once"

Nicki allowed her eyes to tear up for a few seconds before reaching across the table to embrace her Aunt. She'd missed this woman so much, to have her so close, to have her sat before her was the warmest she'd felt since the last embrace she'd shared with her mother.

"Now then" Grace wiped at the stray tears snaking their way down her cheek, "You are exhausted, and don't argue with me, so to bed you go, in the morning I'll give you the grand tour and we can go out and get a bite to eat at the diner down the road. How'd that be?"

"Perfect Aunt Grace. Just perfect"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam made his way back to the motel after finishing his steak and a couple of beers. He'd enjoyed relaxing in the bar, taking in the surroundings, people watching to his hearts content. That never failed to keep him occupied for hours, seeing how people treated each other, how an addition to a group will change the dynamic, how the reactions of some people to the opinions of others will change depending on who was in ear shot, of who was studying, judging. After he'd had his fill he'd made his way down the street to the motel and settled himself on the bed, attempting to watch the only movie being shown, something about the devil's child and a weird computer game, yet he found himself drifting off half way through. His dreams for once not assaulting his every nerve, every fibre, this time he dreamt of a basement, he dreamt of feeling the presence of someone else. He knew he wasn't alone, but yet throughout his dream there was a longing for someone. The dream merged into snapshots of his childhood, forgotten games with his brother, small moments of levity with his father.

He slept on until morning, oblivious of the trouble his brother had found himself in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna be nice and post the next chapter ...now!

Hope you like it , if you do, drop me a line


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read, i'm shameless, the fact this story has 600 hits has made me a happy happy lady! xxxx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Nicki awoke around midnight and stifled the cry that caught in her throat, threatening to escape and break the silence of the heavy night air. She took several deep breaths and allowed her eyes to close as the nightmare began to recede.

Her mother, trapped in the car, reaching for her, before the explosion claimed her.

Fire wrapping it's deadly fingers around her waist, lapping at her chest before engulfing her hair.

Fire mocking her, fire so hot that she watched as her mothers favourite bracelet, made by Nicki on her 7th birthday, erupted into a sea of red as the skin around her wrist contorted and shrank away from the heat.

She ran a hand across her face, dismayed to find the sweat pooling on her bottom lip. Slowly and quietly she made her way to the bathroom and splashed a generous amount of water over her skin.

Come on Nicki, suck it up and calm down. Come on. Just a dream.

Just a dream. But it hadn't been that night, that night it had been real, it had been violent, it had been deadly. Her skin warmed to the feel of the fire from her dream which refused to dissipate.

One nights sleep, one night making it through to morning, one night to dream of bunnies, birds, candy canes and lollipops. One night of unbroken slumber.

Too much to ask.

Nicki sighed as she returned to her room and put on her jeans and a t-shirt. Seeing as she was up she might as well have a little tour of the town that was to be her home for the foreseeable future. Might as well see what hell hole she'd swapped for the hell hole.

Driving had always soothed her. The music was blaring, regardless of the hour and she allowed it to invade her every muscle, nerve and fibre. The beat, the guitar, it all served to calm her and bring her back to centre. Remind her she wasn't alone.

She'd driven for about twenty minutes around the main street of the town, once she had her bearings she started down one of the streets that led to the factory district. It would be about a forty minute drive but Nicki looked forward to being able to open the car up on the quiet road leading through the forest to the old abandoned warehouses and factories. The speed of the wheels beneath her, coupled with the music blanketing her always helped to force a calm and comforting aroma around her very being.

She had gone no more than ten minutes down the road when her headlights caught a figure in the path ahead. Slowing down Nicki turned the music off and drove up to the prone shape, it was a person, that much was clear. Lying on their side, still.

She left the engine running and debated what to do. If this was the city there was no way she would get out of the car without calling the police first.

But this wasn't the city.

These were simple people hanging onto their last shred of hope just like her.

She got out and left the door open, engine purring behind her as she made her way toward the figure. She could see it was a man, jeans and a leather jacket, facing away from her. The man's dark hair suddenly illuminated by a bolt of lightening from overhead.

"Hey? Hey Mister? Hey you ok?"

Nicki made to bend forward to shake the shoulder of the man when movement to the side, in the tree's caught her eye. Another bolt of lightening betrayed the hidden figures trying to stay unnoticed in the forest and Nicki could see she'd been set up, there was a man and a woman standing off to the side , as they advanced the figure on the floor rolled over and grinned a sharp toothed look of victory at her.

Nicki turned and ran back to the car, jumping in she floored the accelerator and aimed for the man in the road. Hitting him square in the body and sending him flying over the car in an ungainly, sprawled summersault. He landed a few feet behind her. Nicki turned to see the two figures in the forest pause, they looked at each other as if unsure what to do next. Nicki was not so lost, she put the car into reverse as the figure in the road turned toward, grinning dangerously at her, and backed up full throttle over the man as he attempted to roll back up into a sitting position. The car rolled over him, crushing his neck beneath the force of the tires, Nicki put the car back into first gear, the sight of those teeth still playing behind her eyes, that full tooth grin, those murderous eyes. That intent in the gaze as the man had locked eyes with her neck. The word vampire echoing within her mind. Can't be! Things like that don't exist, yet here she was, fighting for her life. She floored the car yet again and ran over the man for the third time, severing his head between the tires as she attempted to make her escape.

The two from the forest had moved into position and with amazing agility one jumped onto the hood of the car, the other on the roof. Taken by surprise Nicki attempted to swerve her attackers off of her escape vehicle only to swerve too far and collide with a tree.

As unconsciousness stole over her she thought about her father. He couldn't lose another person , he just couldn't.

As hands grabbed her and pulled her from the vehicle her head fell forward as she lost her battle to stay awake. Unaware of anything and everything, she was taken from the scene.

The car sat steaming from the broken radiator, the tree that had taken the full force of the impact groaned in protest at the violation. The headless body in the road lay spread eagled, one arm reaching out toward the side, where the head had rolled in an attempt to hide.

Lightening streaked across the sky again. This time accompanied by thunder as the rain came down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean crossed the street and made his way toward the main road and the motel. Back to Sam. He'd had a great night. Claire had been amazing, very giving and very bendy. He licked his lips at the memory, his body still aching from the various ways they had made love. When she had fallen asleep he'd quietly gotten dressed and left her alone. He didn't like to stay away from Sam for too long. The need to be with his brother was constant, not only to protect him, but for Dean to feel safe.

Since he had fallen into Sam's arms, fallen apart against his chest, woke up in the hospital four days later to his brother asleep by his bed, head next to Dean's shoulder, he'd never wanted to be away from him again. His brother had seen him break, seen him bleed out both physically and emotionally. Dean had never shown such emotion before or since, but it had changed him. He'd thought that if he'd ever shown such weakness that Sam would look at him differently. Disappointed in his older brother, his crying older brother who was too weak to protect him, walk away from him in disgust.

But he hadn't.

Instead he had awoken and looked up into Dean's eyes, squeezed his hand and told him it was all going to be alright.

And Dean had believed him. He'd even allowed Sam to carry him for a while. There was no teasing, there were no fallen looks or discouraging words. Instead Sam had helped him, helped him to drink, to eat, to regain his strength for the battle ahead. He'd held him when he awoke from the nightmare the first time while still so weak in the hospital bed, unable to stem the tears. Dean had clutched Sam's shirt as he had done that morning at Bobby's as John had left them. Again. He'd held onto Sam as his younger brother engulfed him in an embrace, without speaking he'd given him permission to fold and had held him throughout until Dean had fallen back to sleep.

Sam had been there to hold him up and lead him forward. As his strength had returned so had his need to be the big brother again. Sam had even allowed him that.

His little brother never questioned his need to feel in control, yet he stayed by his side, not only as his brother in arms, but as his support when the walls threatened to knock him off his feet.

He was always proud of the person Sam had become, but this Sam, this Sam swelled his heart and astounded him.

He was still the younger brother. But Dean saw his little brother as a man now.

Didn't mean that he wasn't going to tease the little turd, it was the big brothers prerogative. Dean walked along the street, thinking of all the ways he could wake up the sleeping beauty. Water, a loud bang, pushing him off the bed. Yeah, that one was his favourite.

As lightening streaked across the sky and thunder cracked over head ,Dean picked up his pace. Getting caught out in the rain didn't appeal. Especially as any dampness tightened his chest now and made it a slight effort to breathe. He certainly didn't want to get sick. Although the mother in Sam seemed to love taking care of his brother, Dean was damned if it would be this soon, if ever. His brother had done enough. It was time Dean returned the favour somehow.

Maybe a drive to upstate New York was in order. Sammy needed a little R and R.

As the thunder cracked above again, this time causing the ground to shake with the reverberation, Dean failed to notice the two figures coming up behind him, failed to notice them until it was too late.

As he turned to advance upon his would be attackers they moved with a speed that only meant one thing.

Dean Winchester's scent had been caught.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Go on, review, let me know how i'm doing!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all your reviews! You guys make it all so worth while!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Sam stretched and sighed in relief as his bones cracked and his skin stretched. Sometimes all he wanted was to be put on a rack and pulled back into position.

He missed Jessica's massages. Maybe Sara could give him a massage. The thought entertained Sam the entire time he was showering and getting dressed. He smirked at the empty bed next to his.

Guess big brother was getting his own massage right about now.

He made his way to the main office of the motel , they needed to do some laundry and Sam hadn't seen a laundromat anywhere in the area. He was hoping Grace would allow him to use hers. She seemed like such a lovely woman that he was sure she'd melt at just one puppy dog look, maybe coupled with an innocent grin. Most people thought Sam was unaware of his looks on people, but he was no fool and used his talents to the fullest of his ability. Mainly on Dean. He could get anything out of his brother with one of those looks.

He glanced at his watch as he entered the office, 10am. Dean should have been back by now. Anytime he stayed away he always made his way back by 8am at the latest. Guess this girl had many things to offer.

"Hello?" Sam called as he walked in through the door, the small bell above confirming his presence in the small space before the desk.

He could hear shuffling in the back and as he was about to call again Grace came through the small door, she looked discerningly rattled and her attire was mismatched and not at all like the woman they had met yesterday.

"Is everything ok?"

Sam leaned forward to grab a glass that Grace almost knocked over with her elbow.

She looked up at him with pain filled eyes, before he could ask again tears began to fall down her cheeks and she looked away as a redness crept up her features.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Hey. Hey it's ok"

Sam made his way around the counter and helped Grace into the back . He pulled out a chair in the kitchen for her, then filled a glass of water. He sat opposite her as she took small sips and calmed herself enough to speak.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry about that. I don't know what came over me"

"It's ok, don't worry. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Oh honey, that's sweet, but you don't want to know the troubles of an old woman"

"No, no I don't. I want to know the troubles of the sweet young woman sitting in front of me"

Grace smiled through her tears and patted Sam's arm.

"Well, seems like that charm runs in your family"

Sam smiled back, he reached across the table and pulled a tissue from the box, handing it to Grace he raised his eyes in expectation.

"It's my niece, she was supposed to come and stay with me."

"She's changed her mind?"

"Oh no, she arrived last night, but when I woke up this morning she was gone, her car is gone too. She's left her bag but no note, no nothing."

"Maybe she's just out, exploring?"

"No, no she's done this before, to her father. He's had a lot of trouble with her. Her mother died a year ago in a car crash, Nicki had been driving and they were blindsided by a drunk driver. Before Nicki could get Maggie from the car the fire caught on the gas and she was pulled back by the driver of another car. They barely made it a safe distance before the car went up in flames"

"God that's awful"

"Since then the whole family has been in shock. Mark, my brother, would call me and say Nicki had gone missing, taking nothing but her car. She'd be gone for days and when she'd arrive back home she would only say that she went for a drive to clear her head.

She'd never say where she went. It used to twist him in knots, not knowing where she was, if she was safe. I really thought she'd grown out of that. I can't believe she's done it to me now, knowing how I worry so"

"Grace, it sounds like Nicki is a pretty strong person who just needs her space every now and then. I'm sure that's all this is. I've got to go out in the area today so how about you describe the car and if I see her I'll tell her to give you a call, I'll call you too. I'm sure she's fine"

Sam smiled his most reassuring smile but inside he felt anything but. Another missing person. Those vampires were probably still in the area, and if they had Nicki he had time to find her. They never killed anyone right away. He squeezed her hand and handed her another tissue. He really like this woman. There was something so welcoming and inviting about her. She was like a mother to all, maybe that's why he liked being in her company.

"She drives an old mustang, loves the thing. It's pitch black but the inside is all fluffy pink. You can't miss it."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out"

"I'm so sorry honey, you came in here for something didn't you?"

"Oh no, don't worry, it's nothing that can't wait"

"Oh now come on, if I can help then let me, no matter what it is. You've been so sweet and I feel so silly so please"

"I feel really bad asking but my brother and I haven't done any laundry for a while and I didn't see a Laundromat in town"

"Say no more, bring your clothes here and I'll have them ready for you by supper"

"Thank you, I feel bad for asking"

"Hush now and run fetch your clothes, I'll enjoy getting my hands on that underwear of your brothers"

Sam allowed himself the laughter and Grace joined in, although hers was tinged with relief, this young man just demanded trust and she felt so safe around him. The other one, well, she would just love for him to re-enact that old Levi's advert for her.

Sam waited in the motel room for another hour before finally giving in and calling Dean's cell. He was getting annoyed at the elder man, how could he stay out this late? Especially when he knew there was a job to be done. Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck all rise in unison. Something must be wrong. After calling twice with no answer he grabbed the keys and headed out to the Impala. Two missing people in the space of one night.

There were no coincidences.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hands up who wants to help Sammy find Dean!

(or see a re-enactment by either brotherof that Levi's ad!)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who's reading this and a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed xxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Dean reached toward his brother, in the dream the floor slipped away from him, as he fell back his brother moved from his reach, his father stood above him.

"You failed us, you always fail us"

"No, I haven't , I don't" The panic inside, the knowledge he had failed Sam, failed his father, destroyed his strength and his will, shooting him with thousands of invisible daggers, each and every one making it's way through his body to embed themselves in his heart.

In the dream Dean watched as the abyss opened beneath him, he clawed at the ground, driving the dirt beneath his finger nails, driving shards of grit deep into his palms.

He came awake without the usual snap of his head and quick look around, instead his eyes felt sluggish, resistant, he tried to roll away. Just a few hours more sleep and he'd be ready to get up. Just a few more hours Sammy. Yet he couldn't move, it was then that he realised his arms were tied behind him, he tried to move them but his wrists were bound together behind his back around something sharp. The more he moved the deeper the pain in his wrists. Slowly he opened his eyes, his head was pounding with every beat of his heart and his vision blurred for a few seconds.

Slowly the room came into focus.

It was more like a prison cell. The room was all metal, cold metal. No windows, one door to the side. The floor was damp and the ceiling high. A storage room maybe? He was sat on the cold wet floor, his feet splayed out in front of him, his back against what he could only imagine was a pole. He tried to pull again but whatever his hands were bound to had a sharp edge. He bit back a yelp of pain as he felt the skin tear along the front of his wrist. As Dean took another sweep of the room his eyes fell upon a person across from him, bound in a similar way.

"About time you woke up"

"What?"

"About. Time. You. Woke. Up"

"You're friendly"

"I'm tied to a pole in a room underground being held by what I think, although I can't believe, are vampires. And you want me to greet you welcome"

"Listen, don't panic ok? I'm gonna get us out of here"

"How?"

"What?"

"I said How?"

"I'm working on it"

"And how long are you going to take?"

"Listen will you calm down, I'll save you"

The young woman across from him looked down at herself, she turned her head side to side, moved her legs and swished her hair across her face highlighting the many colours.

"What are doing?"

"Checking for a dress and pigtails seeing as you've deemed me the damsel in distress"

"Oh great, of all the people to be trapped with, I have a bitter, twisted man hating woman to contend with"

"You don't seem shocked that I said vampires"

"I'm not, I've er, come across them before"

"What?"

"It's kinda what I do, hunt these kind of things. So believe me when I say we're gonna get out of here"

"What are you? Bufter the Vampire Slayer or something"

"Noooo, a hunter. I deal with this kind of stuff all the time so just relax and trust me"

"Because you're gonna get us out of here"

"Exactly"

"Even though you're bound and bleeding"

"I'm not bleeding"

"Sorry man, but your face is half covered in blood, so yeah, you're bleeding"

"Shut up"

"Nice"

Dean suppressed the humph that threatened to escape. Just his luck, not only get caught by the vamps, but get caught and locked up with one hell of an annoying chick.

He took another look at her.

Hot though.

Slender arms, broad shoulders, his gaze fell onto her chest and he had to physically berate himself in order to look away and into her dark brown eyes. Her coloured hair fell at odd lengths across her face almost hiding her full red lips, there was a piercing above her right lip, causing him to wonder what else might be as well.

Maybe his luck wasn't all that bad.

"I'm Dean"

The woman stared at him for a second, debating whether or not to continue the conversation. Heck, they were trapped and that made him her ally, although he seemed more annoying than her brother.

"Nicki"

"Nice to meet you"

Nicki rolled her eyes and looked away just as Dean raised his eyebrows and stared at her in disbelief.

She didn't find him cute?

Well that was a first.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours I think, it's hard to tell, I was knocked out"

Dean looked around the room again, searching for anything to aide their escape.

He found nothing.

He tried to move his wrists again but only succeeded in cutting further into his skin.

Sighing he slumped forward and allowed his eyes to close.

If it was vampires, and he was sure that's who had him, he just hoped it wasn't 'the' vampires.

Revenge and blood lust didn't sit too well in his five year plan.

"Hey, are you ok?" Nicki tensed, suddenly alarmed that her companion had slumped and was no longer speaking. Annoying as he seemed to be he was her only partner in escape.

When she'd first came awake panic had tore through her veins erupting in sweat across her entire body. She was bound, alone and locked away from help. Her attackers had only checked in on her once. A tall man with shoulder length blonde hair and buck teeth. He'd snarled at her, baring those teeth once again. When he was satisfied that she was aware of the severity of the situation he retracted his teeth and flashed her with a buck tooth grin before disappearing from the room.

Since then she'd been alone, until this guy, Dean , was dragged through the door by blondie and a female with long dark hair and a determined stride. She'd barely looked at Nicki as they bound the man to the pole, hatred poured off the woman in waves, all aimed at this man.

She'd kicked him hard, twice, although his unconscious body had barely even reacted. After regarding his sleeping form for a few seconds the female had left the room, only to return with barbed wire. Nicki watched in disbelief as the wire was wound around the man's wrists.

Guess Dean had a talent for annoying people.

"Hey, Dean? You ok?"

Slowly, and with much effort, Dean raised his head and smiled wearily at Nicki.

"Peachey, thanks for asking"

"Just checking, it's better to have a little company than no company at all"

"Have you seen any of them?"

"The vampires?"

"No, the maids, this place is a mess"

Nicki ignored him but answered anyway.

"Two, one looks like the lead singer of Skid Row and the other looks like Xena but with more attitude"

Dean had to laugh at that, but the second his rib cage expanded with the sound he felt searing pain rip through his left side and succumbed to a coughing fit.

After a few seconds, a few long agonizing seconds, he got control of his breathing. His entire body was coated with a thin sheen of sweat from the effort.

"Guess I should have told you about that huh?"

"What?"

"They kicked you, well, Xena kicked you a couple of times when they brought you in. It was also her that wound the barbwire around your wrists."

"Nice to know"

He attempted to shift positions but only succeeded in confirming he had at least one broken rib. The grinding inside his body almost sending his dinner flying.

He'd never hear the end of it if she had to put up with that smell.

"You ok? You look like you got a knock to the head too"

Nicki smiled, her first genuine smile to Dean since he awoke. Maybe she was giving this guy too hard a time. He just seemed like the typical bad boy who had walked over her in Austin before she decided a break was in order. It was unfair to judge him so harshly.

"Yeah, I kinda crashed my car into a tree trying to get away from them. Killed one though"

Dean looked up suddenly and held her gaze with a look of admiration.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, ran him over with my mustang , three times, didn't see him get up after that"

"Way to go"

"You ever killed one of them?"

"Yeah, a while back, we ran into a nest of them"

"We?"

"My brother and me, and my, err, Dad"

Dean looked down as he said the word. Anytime his father was mentioned pain tore through his heart and reminded him of the break that was still healing.

"Your family are Vampire Hunters?"

"Not quite, we're hunters, yes, but what we hunt isn't usually like this. Tell you the truth that first nest we came up against was the first time I knew vampires were real."

"So what do you normally hunt?"

Dean contemplated his answer, heck, she knew vampires existed, why not go the whole hog?

"The supernatural"

Nicki did a double take and shook her head, convinced the knock she'd received had damaged her hearing.

"Come again?"

"Spirits, Demons, Poltergeists, that kinda thing"

"You're serious"

"Hell you were kidnapped by a vampire, so why is what I do so hard to believe?"

"I'm learning a lot about the world tonight"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, bound and helpless. For some reason this appeals! Hope i'm not alone !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sam took the turn that led off of the main street and drove down toward the factory district. It had to be that last one, it made sense that the last warehouse would be a perfect place for a nest. He didn't have time to re-check them all, the best idea Sam could think was to start at the end and work back to the beginning

Dean.

Was Dean taken? It was the only explanation. His brother had been no where in town, the kind old man in the diner hadn't seen him , the guy at the bar didn't recall him coming back in.

He was nowhere. So not like him. Not now and not before, his brother never left Sam alone.

No, it was Sam who had left his brother.

It was their father who had left his brother. The thought of John again boiled Sam's blood and he took a deep breath to force a calm into his mind. Now was not the time to allow those emotions to boil over. If Dean was taken by the vampires, then he needed his wits about him to get him back.

Maybe he should call Dad?

The anger boiled over again and he smacked the steering wheel of the Impala and let out a low, guttural growl. Smacking the wheel again he almost ran straight into the body lying in the middle of the road.

"What the hell?"

Sam pulled over to the side as the wreckage of a car entangled in the trees off the left came into view.

An old Mustang.

Nicki. Poor Grace.

Sam grabbed the gun from the glove compartment and walked toward the body. The closer he got the more he could see the blood smeared around the neck area.

Where was the head?

The body looked crushed, looked like road kill. One arm was bent backwards at an unnatural angle while the other seemed to be pointing off to the right.

Ahh, there's the head.

Sam approached carefully but backed away once the mouth, turned up into a snarl came into view, the pointed teeth telling him everything he needed to know.

He walked over the to the Mustang and took in the dent in the roof, the caved in hood, the broken windows, the drivers side door ripped off. The pink upholstery smeared with blood along the back of the seat.

Well, at least it seemed like Nicki still had a chance, they had taken her. That much was obvious.

So if they had her, if the had Dean, that gave Sam some time to formulate a plan. After all, they liked to repeat their dinner for a few nights in a row.

Sam ran back to the body in the road, gathered it up, trying to ignore the lack of a head and ran back to the Impala , he placed the body in the back seat and then pulled the arrows and crossbow from the trunk, he checked each, still a little damp from being soaked in the blood from the funeral home.

Placing them on the passenger seat Sam pulled the car back, drove around the wreckage of Nicki's car and continued up the road toward the factories.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gonna be good to ya and post the next chapter, be good to me and review! xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Nicki felt her eyes drooping, her head lolling forward. She was so tired, the events of the night beginning to take their toll.

There had been no sign of the Vampires since they'd brought Dean in about two hours before.

Vampires.

The word made her laugh.

Just when she thought that bad ex's and grief were her only worries, along comes a pack of kidnapping vampires.

Great.

A key in the lock made both prisoners come alert at the same time. It was too good to be true, them being left alone this long.

Nicki watched, attempting to mask her fear but failing, as blondie and Xena strode into the room, another three vampires stood by the door. Apparently a show was about to start and Nicki just hoped they weren't the stars.

She grimaced as blondie flashed her another one of his killer smiles. Man you'd think the undead would get their teeth fixed.

Xena walked over to Dean, who sat looking up at her with his head cocked to the side. Kneeling slowly she traced her finger along the right side of his face, collecting the blood from his head wound. She placed the finger in her mouth and seductively tasted him.

"Remember me?"

"There's been a few ladies in my life sweetheart, you'll have to give me a hint"

Xena smiled and licked her finger again, laying it back on Dean's cheek like he was the dip of the day.

"I can taste the fear in your blood"

"I think you'll find that's the beer from last night. Or possibly the chocolate that a friend of mine spread across my face"

Nicki watched the exchange, routed in place not only by her bounds but by the fear of what was about to happen. Up until now it had all seemed so unreal. A thing to joke about, but now, with Dean seemingly taunting the very thing that could kill them both, the reality of her situation was hitting her hard in the chest, squeezing her heart and constricting her lungs until she was sure she would have to either scream or pass out to release the pressure.

Yet Dean didn't flinch.

Not once.

"Mmmm fear and chocolate mixed with blood. Three of my favourite things."

"Tell you what, you let us go and I'll run to the store for you and pick up some chocolate."

"Ha, let you go? Oh I think not, do you remember me?"

She asked again, leaning forward until her face was but a few inches from Dean's. Her breath ran across his skin causing him to shudder involuntarily ,eliciting a smile from his captor.

"I seem to remember someone peeing their pants as their daddy went up in smoke. Was that you?"

She didn't bat an eyelid, barely even moved, but the force of the punch to Dean's abdomen was enough to knock the wind clear from him and his need to double over, his lack of ability to do so, caused unwanted tears to form in his eyes.

"My name's Steph"

"Wish I could say it's pretty" Dean growled out through gritted teeth. Show no fear. Show no fear Dean. Come on.

"You and yours killed mine. Killed Bo, killed Hank. Killed Luther."

"I'd do it all again in a heart beat"

"I bet you'd love to try wouldn't you little boy, love to prove to your Daddy that you're the big man in town, take on a few vampires, clear out a nest and drive off into the sunset. We know your partner is here to"

To his credit Dean kept each flinch from each word spoken hidden deep down within the recess's of his heart. But his eyes blazed with an anger he hadn't felt in months.

They had Sam's scent.

Not good.

"Remember last time? Out of how many of you? Only two left, and one was so sick she could barely stand"

"Kate's due back soon"

Dean froze. The situation was determined to get worse. Couldn't a guy ever catch a break?

"She's not dead? Again, I mean"

"Almost, that little arrow you shot into her almost killed her. Guess revenge is stronger than death when you take away someone's soul mate"

"Wait, you animals have souls?"

Steph backhanded Dean hard enough to cause his face to redden almost instantly. He shook his head, attempting to stay awake, to keep his wits about him enough to see an escape. So far there was none.

"What are you gonna do with us? It's me you want so let her go"

Dean gestured toward Nicki who was sat bolt upright and stock still. Hoping to be forgotten by the beasts in the room. Thanks Dean. Way to go making them take notice.

"She's a gift, Kate will probably turn her. Our family is almost complete. You though, you're like a Christmas and birthday present all in one. She'll probably torture you for weeks before she decides what to do with you"

"Sounds lovely"

"Oh it will be, but just in case you're thinking of escaping, thinking of killing any more of my family, just bear this in mind"

Dean was about to retort when a burning sensation coupled with intense pain erupted in his right thigh, he looked down as Steph twisted the knife. He couldn't keep from crying out, couldn't keep from showing his distress. He attempted to buck away from her as the pain crept up his muscle to imbed itself within every fibre of his being. Every movement he made jarred his already fragile ribs and he found himself panting to stay awake, head down, fighting from crying out again.

Steph smiled at her prisoner, her prey, her toy. She wiped her finger along the gash in his leg and again tasted the fear that flowed through his blood. Turning, she winked at Nicki who turned away in disgust, and the vampires left the room, leaving the two captives alone in their terror, alone in their pain.

Dean gave into the nausea and managed to pull himself to the side to spare his clothes of his dinner. The angle at which he was forced to throw up not only managed to aggravate his ribs, his aching muscles and the new gash in his leg, but also managed to rip a few more shreds of skin from his wrists.

This day sucked.

Gentle sobbing from across the room brought him back to the present, he coughed a few times, spat onto the floor and looked across at Nicki with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"We're gonna be ok" He just wished his voice had sounded a little stronger. Hard to be reassuring when you're having to whisper.

"Yeah! How?"

"Just, just because"

"Because what?"

"Because someone as good looking as me always lives to charm the girl"

Nicki allowed her fear, frustration and hopelessness to flow from her in the form of laughter, she heard Dean join in and together they masked their pain. Although by the end both were trying to look away to shield the tears.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been through worse, I'll be fine"

"You don't look fine"

"It's nothing, honestly"

"Oh, I see, you're one of those"

"What? One of those what?"

"One of those tough guys who can never admit when they're hurt."

"Am not"

"Are too, god forbid you show a weakness of any kind"

"You can talk"

"What?"

"Head hurt does it?"

"No it doesn't"

"Uh huh"

"Shut up"

"You shut up"

"Great comeback champ"

Dean's quick fire wit failed him and he had to make do with pouting at Nicki. But at least it made her smile, a tired, drained, scared smile. But a smile nonetheless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankyou to every one of you for your reviews and support with this story. Hope you're not dissapointed with how it's going.

Who wants Dean out of the chains? (not me i can tell ya!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam lay down in the long grass in the same position he and Dean had been in the night before. He watched the activity below, since the dusk had begun to fall he could see figures entering the building.

This had to be the place.

There were five cars in all parked outside which meant there was a pack pretty much at full capacity waiting on the other side. He was hoping that at night he'd be able to gain entry easier than during the day, his theory being that more vamps would be out than in.

He just hoped he was right.

Sam had stopped about five miles from the warehouse and burned the body at the side of the road. Covering himself with the ashes he'd formulated his plan, still determined to not have to call John, when he rescued Dean and the girl he didn't want his Dad to be there, only to stick around for a few days and then leave. Leave Dean again.

He just didn't think his brother could take it.

Anytime they had needed to talk to John, anytime John had called, it was Sam who had answered. Dean would make himself scarce, he thought he was being subtle, he'd head to the bathroom, he'd claim he was driving and needed to concentrate, he'd say that research was Sammy's department so if their Dad had information then it was up to Sam to get it.

But after the first month Sam had realised that Dean refused to even listen when John was on the phone. His face would suddenly take on a concentrated look, as if all his focus was on the task in hand, even if that task was just balling up his socks.

Anytime Sam mentioned John, Dean's face would pale considerably , as much as he tried to hide it behind a snarky comment or a charming grin, the pain behind his features came cross like the waves on a shore, relentless and forceful, the beat of a broken heart.

Sam often thought about that night, usually while he lay awake , unable to sleep. He would turn to face Dean and watch his brother's slow relaxed breathing. The sound taking him back to the hospital, as he'd sat by his brothers bedside waiting for him to wake up. Ignoring the sympathetic looks from the nurses, ignoring the use of the word 'if' by the Doctors. What did they know? Dean had shown them. After four days he'd moaned and reached out a hand, searching for someone. Sam had grabbed on and held Dean's cold clammy hand securely within his own two strong ones and his brother had relaxed, opened his eyes, and cried. For a few seconds Sam had been to shocked to react. But when he regained control of his senses he'd lain his hand on Dean's hair and slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth, soothing him with quiet words until his brother had fallen back to sleep.

Doctors, what did they know? His brother had awoken, and within two weeks was safely cocooned on the couch at Bobby's, grumbling about day time tv and the lack of good soaps to watch.

But the Dean on that couch had been different. His charm, his humour, his sarcasm had all returned slowly, but there was a darkness behind his eyes now, a pain always on the surface.

Sam had noticed it the first time John had called Bobby's to see how they were all doing. Dean had slowly stood from his place on the couch, opened his mouth to speak, then left the room. Bobby had motioned for Sam to follow while he filled John in on the boys wellbeing.

Sam had found Dean on the back porch, leaning against the railing with his right hip and staring off in to the distance. He hadn't turned to see Sam, but he'd tried to speak. Sam's heart broke in time with Dean's voice.

"He left us"

"Dean"

"He left me Sammy"

"I know. He had his reasons"

"Do you agree with them?"

"No bro, no I don't"

Dean had bowed his head and Sam walked forward and pulled him into a hug, there was no resistance, no fight in him, he gave in and held onto Sam while his pain escaped through his eyes and left a trail down his cheeks to pool on Sam's shirt.

Bobby had watched from the window as he threatened John over the phone.

"You come round here again John Winchester and I swear I will pull the trigger this time"

"Bobby, you know why I had to leave"

"Your boys, they needed their Daddy"

"You saying they don't now?"

"They got each other John."

Bobby watched Sam duck a swing from Dean who in turn had to duck a slap from Sam. The two were smiling at each other, as the words 'Jerk' and 'Bitch' reached his ears, He then hung up on John for the last time.

Sam had seen Dean's walls crumble, his brother had allowed him to see the pain, to hold him. Each time he seemed to emerge a little stronger than the last. For the past month or so Dean had been almost back to his old self. Almost. The most noticeable change, besides his refusing to speak to John, was that Dean would admit to pain, would admit to fatigue, maybe not straight away, but he wouldn't fight as hard to conceal it, not around Sam anyway.

He was still the macho guy around strangers and still hated them seeing any weakness, but with Sam, he allowed him in, just a little ways. But enough.

Sam watched as two cars pulled away from the warehouse, the vampires were going out for the night, at least that was in his favour.

He waited another hour and one more car pulled away. If there were ten vampires in the nest, he'd just seen six drive away. They travelled in pairs and had left in couples. Guess the mating thing wasn't just a fluke then.

He crept forward slowly, arrows at the ready, and made his way down the hill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To all you who read and review, i love you! Sorry if i don't get to reply personnally to your reviews

Hope you like this chapter, plenty of action to come, might let Dean out of those chains. Then again i might keep him in them just for my own ahem amusement!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Are you humming 'Some kind of Monster' ?"

Dean immediately stopped and looked sheepishly up at Nicki.

"Calms me down"

"Man, at least pick a classic"

"That is a classic" Ok Dean, maybe when you argue try to not sound like a five year old.

Nicki smirked and laughed at him, shaking her head in disappointment and tsk tsking. If he could have done he would have shuffled over there and shook her for being so disrespectful to the Metallica.

"Deany Deany Deany, that Is sooo not a classic"

"Is so"

"No song from that album is what I would class a 'classic', or a good song for that matter"

"What? What the hell do you know?"

"I know their best album has to be 'Master of Puppets', followed by 'And Justice for All' with the 'Black' album and 'Ride the lightening' bringing up the rear. I guess 'Load' is pretty good but in no way a classic and don't even get me started on 'Re-Load'"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this"

Dean turned his head to the side.

"Are my ears bleeding? There's no way words that harsh wouldn't cut all the way to the bone"

Nicki smiled over to him and shook her own head.

"You telling me that you weren't disappointed when you first heard 'St Anger' ?"

"NO" Answered five year old Dean.

"Not just a little bit?"

A pause, she knew she had him.

"It wasn't quite what I expected I admit, but that's not to say it's a bad album"

"Just not a good one"

"That's not what I said"

"But if you were brave enough to admit it, it's what you think"

"Shut up"

"Oh not that again"

Dean sighed but gave her a tired smile. His entire body was one big world of hurt but the easy banter with this girl was easing his being. Although she'd really hurt him with the Metallica comments.

"So , you drive a mustang?"

"Did do, can't imagine after kissing that tree that it's ever gonna want to drive again."

"You like classic cars?"

"Yeah, I do. There's something so comforting in being behind the wheel of something that was made to be on the road, made to be loved."

Dean smiled appreciatively at her and nodded, instantly regretting the movement as his head began to throb again, he moved to get comfortable and the pain spread throughout his side and his thigh, he couldn't help but suck in a breath.

"Is it bad?"

All he could do was shake his head. He looked up into her eyes and gave in, just a little.

Nodding slowly he raised his eyebrows and flashed her his best smile.

"I'll be fine"

"Sure you will"

Dean attempted to hide his grimace but knew he'd failed miserably, he felt crap, he felt worse than crap, he felt like crap that had been crapped on, tossed out a window and then run over by a semi. He needed a distraction.

"So you live around here?"

"No, Austin. I'm visiting my Aunt Grace"

"Motel lady?"

"Yeah that's her"

"She's nice"

"That she is, she's going to be going out of her mind with worry right about now though"

"She'll raise the alarm?"

"No"

Nicki looked down sadly and played with the soil by her foot, moving it from the left to the right. Dean let his head fall to the side as her sorrow reached across the room and engulfed him.

"Why not?" He asked quietly.

"I kinda take off a lot, my Mum, she died, a year ago. Sometimes I need to get away so I hop in my car and I drive. I've never done it to my Aunt but she knows from my Dad that I can be gone a few days sometimes"

"Just to get away?"

Nicki nodded slowly.

"Yeah I know how you feel, My Mum died when I was little, and our family, we've kinda been through hell. I've felt like just jumping in my car and driving, just seeing where the road takes me."

"Why don't you?"

"My geek brother. I can't leave him. He needs me. I guess I kinda need him to. We make a hell of a team ya know"

"Is he older or younger?"

"Younger. You got any brothers or sisters?"

"Brother, Connor. Younger, don't get to see him much though, he tends to stay with his girlfriends family a lot. Makes the pain easier to bear I guess, being in the middle of a real family"

"You guys aren't close?"

"Used to be, but I think he blames me for our Mum's death, I think my Dad does to"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"I was driving the car when we were hit, I didn't get her out in time. I failed her"

Nicki hung her head as gentle sobs took over her body. Dean lowered his head out of respect and stayed silent, allowing her time to collect herself.

"What are they gonna do to us?"

Even with her head bowed Dean could tell her eyes were squeezed tightly against the panic that threatened to eat her whole.

"They'll keep us here, alive, until Kate comes"

"Is Kate their leader?"

"Yeah, my Dad killed her mate Luther, he used to be the leader. My brother and me, we killed a whole bunch of their pack. She's after revenge, against me and my brother"

"Not your Dad?"

"He's.." Dean paused to collect himself, to try to keep the anger from his voice. "He's not here, he's gone" He failed as he clenched his teeth to bite back the angry words that threatened to spill forth along with his dinner on the floor.

"Sounds like there's some issues there"

"Yeah, well, he's kinda good at walking out on us, so yeah, you could say there's some issues"

"My Dad, he stays in the house, waiting for us after work, he tries to talk but it's us, Connor and me who walk away from him. Yet there he is, every night, waiting for us"

"Because he loves you"

Dean looked away before the emotion threatened to break free. He could remember that morning so clearly, John, walking out of the front door, Sam picking Dean up from the floor and holding him, the pain, the loss, the grief, all assaulted him again and again as he cried into his brother's chest before the pain from his injuries and the abandonment became too much and he gave in, slumping into Sam's arms. He hadn't remembered much after that, except waking up in the hospital, waking up to Sam.

It was just the two of them. That was all that mattered wasn't it? If that was true then why inside did he long for his father? He wanted so badly to answer the phone, to speak to John but he couldn't, it was all too fresh in his mind. Left behind once again. Him needing them more than they needed him. Even though Sam had stuck by him he knew this wasn't the life he wanted, which meant that eventually Sam would leave again, and Dean would be alone, completely alone.

Why did he still care?

Because he loved them both.

"Tell me about your brother?"

Nicki's voice startled him from his reverie.

"Sam? Sam's this big lug of a goofy kid, great back up in a fight, a little dumb sometimes but then most kid brothers are" Dean smiled fondly but his heart ached to see Sam again.

"He's the best brother anyone could ever have, loyal to a fault, would die for me. I'd die for him too"

"You make it sound like that could happen"

"With what we do, yeah, it could"

"Do you ever want to do anything else?"

"Sometimes I do, but then , what we do, we're helping people"

"Your Dad, tell me about him"

"I'd rather not"

"My Dad, he tried all kinds of things to help me, therapy, tough love, silent treatment. One day he just threw his hands in the air and said he'd had enough. Told me I needed to get a grip and stop disappearing on him. We had such an argument that day, I jumped in my car and headed out, didn't know where I was going but then Aunt Grace's voice popped into my head. She always said that no matter what happened, no matter what bridges were burned or broken, family was family. You always found each other again. So I called him and told him where I was going and then headed out this way. Big mistake that was"

"Yeah, you probably should have waited another week for that trip. My Dad, it's his way or no way. You follow orders and you obey. He likes to do things his way and kinda works on a need to know basis. I just, I just can't stand him leaving me again. Haven't spoken to him in a while, Sam has. But I just can't"

"Why?"

"He left me, about a year and a half ago, he'd found a trail of the thing that killed our Mum, instead of telling me that though he just upped and left. We caught up with him a couple of times, then again about six months ago, but it all went a little south and I ended up injured. He walked out , I was laying on the floor bleeding and he walked out"

"If that was me I wouldn't talk to him again either"

"Miss him though"

"Family, can't live with them and it's hard to find a box big enough to hide them in"

"Yeah, you got that right"

"Maybe you should talk to him, tell him how you feel, maybe he needs to hear it"

"Maybe you should stop running away"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alot of dialogue in this chapter i know, but i hope you enjoyed it! Action to come i promise

Maybe some Levi's too . Once again thankyou all so much for your amazing reviews! You know how to keep a girl motivated! XXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Please be aware there is swearing in this chapter and a few to come (well wouldn't you swear if you were held hostage by vamps!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven

Sam crouched by the entrance to the warehouse, he hadn't heard any noise from within for a few minutes now, and the voices he had heard had receded into the distance. Slowly and carefully he rounded the door and crept inside, giving his eyes time to adjust he loaded an arrow into the crossbow and waited.

Silence.

He crept further in, the room was a huge expanse of nothing, where once crates of goods would be stacked a mile high to the ceiling, now there was only darkness, reaching as far as it's fingers would stretch. Sam crept along the wall making his way toward the back of the room, feeling along the wall for any door, anything that might lead to where he was sure his brother was being held captive.

A shimmer in the distance caught his eye, then another. Like cat's eyes in high beams.

A Vampire.

He stayed deadly still, barely daring to breathe as the eyes came toward him. The figure stopped midway across the room and took another swig of the whiskey bottle in it's hand. The eyes flicked across the room again.

Movement to the left caught two sets of eyes, one Sam's the other the vampire's. Another was in the room. The flickering of the cats eyes made their way and took the whiskey bottle from the first vampire. As Sam's eyes adjusted further he could see the first was male, the second female.

"Why are we waiting?"

"Steph wants us to wait for Kate"

"Where is she anyway? She's been gone days"

"She's down in Wyoming, her and Luther used to go there, I think she just needed some time with his memory, she'll be back by Sunday"

"Chicks and their needing time"

The female vampire backhanded the male who instantly paled and shrunk back.

"Have respect, she made you"

"Yes ma'am"

The female took another swig of the whiskey , as she swallowed she felt a rush of air through her chest, she looked down, surprised to find an arrow protruding from her tshirt.

"What the?"

Sam beheaded the female before the male could react, he stood, shocked, long enough for Sam to raise his machete and begin the swing toward the beasts throat. The male blocked the attack and threw Sam back across the room where he hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor, scrambling to his knees Sam grabbed the crossbow and fired, missing the vampire as it advanced.

Guess those bow hunting lessons were handy after all.

So much for soccer.

He stood up as the vampire reached for his throat, grabbing an arrow from the pack as the vampire was lifting him high above the floor, his feet dangling, trying to find footing in nothing but the air.

The vampire sniffed, then brought Sam's face closer to it's own.

"Who are you?"

"Death to you"

Sam plunged the arrow into the male's chest, falling to the floor he rolled to the side, grabbed the machete and stood to his full height as the vampire crumpled to the ground, paling by the second.

"NO!"

Sam beheaded the creature with one swing and walked away before the head came to rest against the far wall. The body still falling toward the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicki watched Dean from her place across the room. He had fallen silent after their last conversation and slowly his head had fallen forward as he gave up his need to stay awake. The front of his jeans was covered in blood on the right side. The trail leading to the floor. Not enough to fully panic her but enough that she knew he needed help, they needed to get free.

She twisted her wrists again, as she had been doing since she'd awoken in this god forsaken hell hole, they were slowly loosening.

"Come on Nicki, just a bit more, lets get back to Aunt Grace, lets make things right for Dad"

The more she had spoken about her family, her father, the more the need to speak to him had grown.

They were family, they needed each other. She realised that as much as she needed this break, fresh town, new faces, that didn't mean she couldn't keep in contact with her father.

When had she decided that she wouldn't talk to him again? In the heat of the argument? In the pain of her loss. She was his target and he hers. That's what made them family, they could show their true faces, uncensored and pour out all the crap that needed to be purged.

Yet she'd walked away.

Again.

And if Dean was anything to go by, walking out on your loved ones cut through to the bone.

What if Dad didn't want to talk to her? What then?

She was damned if she was never going to find out, with one last, desperate wrench on the rope binding her wrists, Nicki suddenly found her left hand free. Then her right.

Working as quickly as her protesting muscles would allow she carefully stood and made her way over to Dean. Kneeling in front of him she gently tapped his cheek, mindful of the large bruise that was appearing over his right jaw.

"Hey, hey Dean? Wake up, come on man, time to get out of here"

She watched as he fought to open his eyes, frowning at the movement, slowly slits of green peered up at her, confusion written all over his features.

"Does this make me the damsel?"

"Yes sir it surely does"

"Crap"

Dean bit back a yelp as Nicki pulled the barbed wire away from his skin, she was fighting her own urge to wretch as the full extent of the damage could be seen once the ropes were removed.

Dean slowly brought his arms around and laid his hands in his lap, grimacing at the mess of his wrists, scratches covered the skin, front and back and what wasn't scratched was rubbed raw by the rope.

"Come on" Nicki hooked an arm underneath his armpit and helped him stand up.

"I got it"

Using the pole he'd been tied to, Dean balanced himself and stood to his full height, attempting to stretch his muscles back into submission.

"Wow"

"What?"

"I thought you'd be shorter"

Dean looked down at Nicki, looked down from at least a foot extra advantage and frowned at her, although it looked more like a grimace to Nicki.

Nicki peered through the bars in the door, trying to see if there was a guard or anyone around, so far zip, the plan had stalled somewhat.

"We could try calling for help, pretend that you've died? "

Dean glared at her as he lowered himself back down to the floor, the sudden height had made his head spin again and he knew he had to get himself under control before they even attempted to escape.

"Firstly, when did that ever work, and secondly, why am I the one to die?"

"You're the one who's injured, any other plans then Einstein ?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak, realised he had nothing to say, and promptly shut it again.

Nicki turned back to the door and screamed as loud as she could.

"GOD HELP ME, HELP ME! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS ROOM WITH A DEAD BODY"

She moved to stand back behind the door, Dean moved back to his position by the pole, hands behind his back, head down. Waiting.

A key in the door.

The hinges screaming in protest at the sudden movement.

Eyes reflecting the light and shining into the room. Once the figure had advanced far enough forward Nicki jumped from behind and wrapped her arms and legs around the females body, the screech it made caused her teeth to rattle in her gums. Dean jumped up from his place on the floor, the adrenaline surging through every molecule of his body. He grabbed the vampires head and sent his fist flying, hard. Once, twice, nose breaking, jaw breaking. The shock of the attack their advantage.

Nicki jumped back as Steph fell to the floor. Still conscious, still a threat.

Dean leaned over her.

"Did you really think you'd win?"

He pushed her down and brought his boot down in a crushing motion against her neck. The second his shoe connected the strength left his leg and he fell down. Face to face with Steph, still alive, grinning back to him, teeth bared as she began to crawl up his body.

"DEAN MOVE!"

Dean rolled away as the shock of Sam's figure only just began to register in his brain. He reacted on instinct, knowing the sound of his brothers voice above every other sound in the universe. He watched as Steph's head was relieved of her bodies need to carry it, he cringed as it rolled to stop just a few inches from his face.

"You took your time"

"I'm here now though aren't I, you ok?"

Sam's relieved grin faded as he took in his brother's appearance. He looked, well, like shit actually.

Kneeling in front of Dean he tore part of Steph's shirt and tied it tightly around his brothers thigh, eliciting a hiss from Dean.

"Hey"

Nicki crouched down next to Sam and extended her hand

"You must be Nicki"

"And you must be Sam"

"I hate to break this up, everyone bonding and all, but by any chance, if it's not too much bother, only if you can fit it in, can we get the fuck out of here?"

Sam smiled as he lifted his brother to his feet, Dean only swayed slightly, his need to get out of this cess pit carrying him forward when really his body should have given up by now and taken itself a nap.

"We have to be quick, I don't know how long they'll stay away for"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know , I know i'm repeating myself, but still it has to be said: To everyone who has read and reviewed i love you all and thankyou so much for sticking with this ride.

Theres plenty more to come so i hope you're not bored yet!

Drop me a review just to let me know x


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"How many were left?"

"I saw six leave, I've killed three so far"

"Three? Way to go Sammy, Nicki here got herself one"

"So I saw, good job with the car"

"Thanks, I doubt it'll be able to run over anything, let alone start again though"

"I don't think it's as bad as you think"

"Really?"

Sam smiled fully at the young woman. She was quite something, having kicked the head of the female vampire out of the way so that Dean could walk without obstacle to the door.

That was something.

Sam clung harder to his brother's arm as he felt Dean give over more of his weight. Nicki walked in front , she'd insisted on carrying the crossbow and leading the way. They crept quietly through the corridor which led to the stairs and then the main door into the warehouse above.

So far they hadn't encountered another Vampire. So far.

Dean clung to the handrail with as much strength as he clung to Sam. He hated to admit it but with every step his thigh was on fire and his ribs, from the way he was being carried along, were screaming for forgiveness for whatever crime they had committed, the pain in his wrists was hard to distinguish from the pain everywhere else.

God he just wanted to lie down and have himself a nap.

As they walked into the main warehouse the sound of cars pulling up outside made them all stop in their tracks. No one daring to breathe.

Four car doors closed, one after the other, four vampires were back.

Not good.

Sam set Dean on the ground at the back of the room and motioned for Nicki to follow him, Dean began to protest but saw it was useless, he really wasn't going anywhere fast right now.

But to be protected by little brother and a girl.

Ah Dude life could be so cruel sometimes.

Sam moved along the wall with Nicki in tow, he held the machete out to the side, she held the crossbow upright and straight.

The four vampires entered the warehouse noisily, each one talking over the other. Two males, two females. They liked to do everything in pairs.

"Hey Pete do you know that there was a guy there checking you out?"

"What?"

"Seriously, a guy in that bar was checking you out"

"Shut your mouth Matt before I shut it for you"

Sam moved forward and silenced Matt before Pete would ever have a chance to.

In a blurry of movement he managed to take out one more vampire before the other two advanced, one knocking Sam back, the other making a b-line for his throat. Sam brought the machete through the air, cutting through the arm of one. With a scream to scare the hardiest warrior the one armed vampire grabbed Sam by the collar and dragged him forward, teeth bared as he moved to bite down on his neck, only to be stopped when an arrow pierced his throat, Sam reached for the machete but it was too far away. Nicki unable to help as blondie flashed her a goofy grin. She watched in horror as the second set of teeth, the deadly knives descended into place and he stepped forward, she backed up with every step he took, he relished the fear, relished the dominance.

Sam writhed against the hold on his collar as the vampire moved to his neck, mouth open, ready to rip apart his artery and drink him dry, suddenly the vampire stopped, looked at Sam quizzically and turned it's head to the side, the head continued to move to the side, before falling off completely and rolling away from the body as it fell to the ground with a thud.

Dean stood above him, smiling triumphantly.

"Thanks man" Sam breathed out.

"Couldn't be the only one who hadn't killed me a vampire tonight"

Nicki backed up another step then stopped. That's it, enough, she'd been attacked, run off the road, tied up and had to watch her new found friend being beaten and stabbed. Enough already, there was only so much a girl could take. She took aim and fired an arrow into blondie's head. He went down instantly, then had his head severed completely by Dean and the machete.

"Thanks"

Dean was about to respond, he really was, but just at that moment his world lurched and he found himself face down on the ground, the feel of hands under his armpits, the feeling of movement, hushed voices, all fading away into the distance as he decided now was as good a time as any for his nap.

Sam hefted Dean onto his back and they made their way carefully out of the warehouse.

He pointed up the hill and Nicki nodded, leading the way, crossbow at the ready. As they advanced up the hill the sound of another car arriving quickened their steps. Sam stole a look behind and saw the last two vampires making their way into the warehouse, he barely had to count to three before they came running back out again, scouring the landscape for the attackers, spotting them almost instantly from their naked place on the side of the hill.

"Nicki!"

Nicki turned and gasped as she saw the two vampires making quick work of the distance between them.

"Get into the forest, quickly"

Sam ran as fast as his legs could carry his burden, they ran to the left, further into the forest. Carefully lowering Dean to the ground he covered his brother with as many branches and leaves as he could, dusting him with the ashes from Nicki's first vampire and pulled her off to the side.

"Cover yourself in this" He whispered, handing her the bag full of ash.

"What is it?" She asked as she shook the substance across her hair and clothes.

"Vampire ash"

"What?" Now she was repulsed, vampires and beheading she could cope with, but this?

"It hides your scent, once a vampire has your scent it's for life, so unless you want to be on the run I suggest we kill these two"

"Ok"

Sam looked at her with a mixture of shock and appreciation. He was right when he'd told Grace she was strong. She was proving that more and more the longer he spent with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope the action reads ok! More to come!

Love you all and your reviews! Keep em coming! xxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The two vampires, one male one female, sniffed the air as they moved into the forest. With the stealth of felines and the instincts of wolves they advanced further.

Their family had been attacked.

That couldn't go un-avenged. Kate wouldn't allow it and neither would they. For the few months they had all been family it had been enough to force a strong bond between the pack.

The pack that now lay in shatters in the nest. These humans had to die. They were under orders to keep the male alive, but this, this atrocity couldn't go unpunished. He had to die, tonight.

In a few hours the sun would begin it's slow crawl across the night sky and they would have to retreat, re-group. But re-group with who? They were the last.

Anger spurred them on as they separated , hunting their prey, unaware that their prey was hunting them back.

Aim, steady, breathe. All lessons learnt in school suddenly brought forth and used to save the lives of her new found friends.

Aim, steady, breathe, fire.

As the vampire crumpled to the ground Sam advanced and decapitated it with one swoop of the bloody machete.

As he held the weapon aloft the blood pooled around the rim and made a lazy track toward his hand, he lowered his limb in time to keep the fetid liquid from touching his skin.

One more.

Sam and Nicki both resumed their hiding places and waited, waited, unaware they were being watched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean stirred, he felt strange, almost like he was underwater, although water didn't taste like dried leaves. Spitting out the intruding nature from his mouth he carefully rolled over and began to pick the branches and leaves off of his body.

Sammy had hidden him, Great, just great. He wasn't needed and he was in the way so what had he done? Hidden him. Nice.

By his third attempt to stand Dean was actually applauding his brother for his quick thinking and clever hiding skills. Although the ash stink he could have done without, even if it did mask his scent.

Way to go little brother. Handy with a machete and not too bad with the aroma of boiled and basted dead dead thing.

But still, he'd been hidden. That hurt his manly pride.

Carefully he walked forward, using the trees to help keep him upright. Fully aware that Sam was in hunting mode and may try to behead him by accident at any point.

If he did heads would roll.

Dean smiled at his joke, have to remember that one for later, Nicki would appreciate it even if Sam didn't.

He paused as the world swam again, every breath was an effort and his leg was killing him, pounding in time with his head ache and heart beat.

This gig sucked.

Out loud.

Dean slowed as he came across a small clearing, he could see Nicki on the other side, her back to him, Sam opposite, also facing away. A figure behind them, slowly advancing.

Turn Sammy, TURN!

But little brother kept vigilant, facing the way the other attack had come, certain of the direction.

Dean advanced slowly, well, he would have advanced quicker but his leg threatened to give out on him at any second and he was having trouble focusing.

There was no way he was going to be able to incapacitate the vampire before it got to Sam and Nicki.

There was only one thing for it.

"Hey! Hey you! You want you some white meat bitch!"

The vampire turned in unison with Sam and Nicki, all three gazing at Dean with the same shocked expressions.

Before he had a chance to rethink the whole crazy assed plan the vampire had reached his throat and begun to squeeze.

"That's not nice" Dean breathed out, black spots swimming across his vision, the ground moving away from him as he was lifted higher and higher.

The vampire smiled and threw him back against a tree. His head smacked hard against the bark and Dean Winchester took his second nap of the evening.

Sam ran forward, machete at the ready, he watched Dean sail through the air, landing with a crack against the tree. He ran forward with a surge of adrenaline only to be flipped by the vampire as it launched itself over him and caught his foot from behind. He went down hard, dazed.

Nicki took aim and fired but the vampire easily ducked her shot and advanced. She fumbled with another arrow but was thrown back before she had a chance to load the weapon, she screamed as the vampire knocked her back against the tree repeatedly until her eyes rolled back into her skull and her breath caught in her throat as she realised this was it. Check out time.

What a weird way to go.

Then it all went quiet, she felt herself slump to the floor as the silence invaded every sense. She could almost smell it.

Sam loaded another arrow and fired again. The vampire continued to advance toward him but it stumbled and settled for crawling menacingly. Three arrows. Three arrows imbedded in it's chest.

Sam fired again.

And again.

He stooped to retrieve his machete and stood over the ailing vampire, bringing his arm down with all his strength ,the vampire kissed the ground as the lights went out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So i was wondering, theres a pack of vampires approaching you, to your left is a crossbow and machete, to you right are Levi clad Winchester's; which do you go for?

To everyone who has taken the time to read and review, i love you all xxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Dean?"

Sam slapped his fallen siblings face and waited for a response. Getting none he shook him a little. When his brother still refused to wake up Sam decided to heft him over his shoulder, with a little help from Nicki.

"You ok?"

He motioned to her split lip and bleeding temple. Gingerly Nicki reached up, shocked to find the smooth, warm liquid as she touched her finger tips to the tender spot.

"Um, yeah, I'm good. Thanks to you and your brother I'm alive"

"You did real good tonight"

"Not something I'd ever want to repeat though"

"No I guess not"

Sam held Dean's legs tighter to his body as his brother moaned from his place over his shoulder, Nicki checked and then shook her head to Sam. He held on tighter.

"Where's the hospital in town?"

"I'm not sure, my Aunt will know"

"She'll be really pleased to see you"

"I can't wait to see, oh my god!"

Nicki stopped in her tracks, gazing ahead, her jaw fell slack as she fought the urge to drop to her knee's.

"What?" Asked Sam, suddenly alert.

"Is that your car?"

Behind Nicki, Sam rolled his eyes, he could tell from the second he saw her that she had his brother's taste for music, and he'd guessed his taste for cars from her Mustang.

"Dean's"

"She's beautiful"

Nicki ran her hand along the side, suddenly remembering Sam and Dean and moved to balance the elder man while Sam opened the rear door, together they carefully slid him into the backseat.

Nicki watched the forest slide past outside her window. The dawn was beginning to cast it's warm shadow across the trees, whose branches reached up to embrace the shine within their outstretched hands . She tried to look away as her car came into view but she couldn't , she needed to see.

"It's not that bad" Sam glanced over, catching her worried expression, she sighed, relieved as she saw he was right, it really wasn't all that bad. The front had caved in slightly but she'd seen her ex boyfriend repair worse in the space of one weekend.

Still hope for her slinky black and pink baby.

Sam risked his foot further onto the accelerator as they made their way down the road that led from the factory district to the main street of the town. The bitterness toward the black hole of what used to be a thriving industrial complex meant that no one, not one car, travelled along this road.

Until the vampires had come to town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace finished folding the Winchester's clothes into neat piles. Her nerves were frayed, her patience almost spent, she's cleaned their clothes, dried them. Then ironed and was now folding.

Again.

The first time hadn't been enough to keep her occupied while she waited, waited for news, anything, about Nicki. Only yesterday, only yesterday morning she'd found her niece missing. Not long enough to panic yet, right? She'd refrained from calling Mark. No need to worry the poor man any more than he was already worrying.

Time and time again he'd tried to tell Nicki the accident wasn't her fault, but Grace knew the words he'd used had been the wrong ones. He'd been so close to Nicki when she was younger, the two inseparable. Nicki had been a fully fledged, card carrying member of the Daddy's Girl League.

She'd followed Mark wherever he went, mimicked him, looked up to him. Tried to make him so proud.

Yet at some point, unbeknown to either, they had grown apart. Sometime around that age where a young woman realises she has a deeper point of commonality with her mother, similar feelings, thoughts. Older Daddy's girls were always Daddy's girls but with one major difference, it was the mothers who understood the need, the pain, the anguish as only another woman could.

The fathers had to watch as their shadows ran to the arms of other men, brought home boyfriends, changed body shape and found fun in makeup and hair rather than hanging out with dear old Dad. At that point for Nicki and Mark, things had become strained. Mark fighting to keep his little girl sweet and innocent and Nicki fighting to put her feet out in the world to see where they would take her.

The rebellion had started slowly, hair cuts, silent treatment, sarcastic comments. Mark went against Maggie's advice and attempted to rein in his daughter, only succeeding in pushing her further away.

Then the tattoo's , piercing's and boyfriends named Spike began to appear.

The bond didn't so much as break, it ripped apart leaving bloody festering wounds.

And then the accident had happened. Maggie had died, taking part of Nicki with her.

Grace wiped away the tears before they fell onto the clothes that she had washed three times now.

Well, at least the boys had a clean pair of jeans for the morning.

Sam had promised to call, where was he? Where was his brother?

Where was Nicki?

The sound of an engine pulling dangerously close to the office caused Grace to jump slightly in the kitchen.

She peeked around the door , there was rarely any trouble from drifters but those that did stop by on their way, causing mischief and mayhem wherever they went, tended to head straight for the bars, bypassing Grace. Although at this early hour of the day it was possible she was in for a visit. The town had one Sherriff , who at this moment in time was enjoying the sunshine of the Florida gold coast. Albert only ever took two weeks holiday a year, and always to the same place. Trust their luck that those two weeks would be when trouble would show up. The police from the neighbouring town had been keeping an eye on them, especially with the disappearances affecting both towns in the area.

Grace steeled herself for a fight, drawing herself up, broadening her shoulders and taking a deep breath she walked into the office and instantly fell back as Nicki flung herself into her arms.

"Oh my god! Oh my god child! Where have you been?"

Grace tightened her hold as her niece began to sob into her shoulder.

"I'm ok Aunt Grace, I was kidnapped"

"WHAT?"

"It's ok, I'm ok, Sam saved us."

"Us?"

"Dean was kidnapped too"

Grace pulled away and looked her niece head to toe, despite the obvious tears and a few cuts and bruises she didn't look like she had been hurt too badly.

"Are you ok? Oh God Nicki I was so scared!"

"I'm ok Aunt Grace, I really am, but Dean, he's hurt. Where's the nearest Hospital?"

"Oh child, not one around here for fifty miles, and that ones small and serves seven towns. Where is he?"

Nicki led her Aunt out to the waiting car, Sam jumped out impatiently.

"I need directions to the hospital Grace, my brother's hurt"

Grace peered into the back seat and held her hand up to Sam.

"Get him into your room, there's no hospital close enough, I'm going to wake up Doc Jones, he'll see to your brother"

Sam was about to argue when Nicki opened the door and waited for him to help her slide Dean out, Grace ran back to the office before he had even a chance to protest.

"No hospital?"

"Not for fifty miles"

"Doc Jones any good?"

"From my Aunts letters he's pretty much a walking hospital. Deals with everything this town and the next throw at him . I'm sure Grace wouldn't call him unless she knew he could help"

Sam, with help again from Nicki, lifted Dean over his shoulder and walked him to the motel room, carefully placing his brother down on the bed furthest across the room, he set about gently taking off Dean's jacket and shirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it seems should you be attacked by Vamps , the Winchester brothers are what you'd reach for!

There's still a way to go yet with this, i hope everyone doesn't mind ! It's kinda gotten away from me !

I love you all and all your reviews! Your support and encouragement floors me! xxxxxxxxx (as does the many mentions of Levi clad jean and Un-Levi clad Dean!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

While Nicki held Dean upright, his head slumped against her shoulder, Sam worked the jacket from his arms, catching sight of his wrists. Swallowing hard, Sam made light work of the shirt underneath, then carefully lifted Dean's arms to pull his t-shirt from his body, laying him gently back down once he was done.

He stood back as the full damage of the bruising to his body shone clearly. His left side was one mess of brown and purple, his abdomen bruising in the shape of a fist. He glanced at Nicki who had paled considerably.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"I'm ok"

She said quietly, although she walked into the bathroom and splashed a generous amount of water onto her face, gazing up she stared at her reflection, trying to see the difference the past day had made in her eyes. Now that she knew what was out there, there didn't seem to be any noticeable change. Well, as long as you didn't count the blood that is.

Sam pulled Dean's belt free of the clasp and undid the buttons on his jeans, carefully he pulled them down his legs, shuffling the fabric past his hips, down his thighs, the deep gash pulled with the removal of the denim and began to bleed freely again, pulling one boot off, then the other, Sam yanked the jeans all the way off. With nothing but his boxer shorts to keep him warm, Dean began to shiver, Sam quickly covered him in a blanket to keep him warm.

Smoothing back his brothers hair, Sam ran his thumb back and forth as he had done back in the hospital so many months before.

"Shhhh Dean, it's ok, help's on the way"

Slits of green appeared and gazed into Sam's brown eyes.

"They all dead?"

"Yeah bro, they're all dead"

"'Sss G'd Sammy"

"He's awake?" Called Nicki as she walked out of the bathroom.

"No, he's fallen back unconscious again"

Sam rubbed his thumb along Dean's forehead a couple more times and then pulled the blanket down to feel his ribs. Dean jerked in two places.

Definitely broken.

Jerk. Why'd he always have to get hurt?

"He's been hurt before?"

Sam turned round, Nicki was stood behind him, staring at the scars which ran down his brother's chest. Even though healed, they were still clearly visible.

"Yeah, almost died a few months ago."

"Because of what you do?"

"He told you what we do?"

"We were held captives by vampires, what do you think?"

Sam marvelled at her change in tone, gone was the lost and sorrowful girl, replaced by a strong confident young woman. A sarcastic one at that.

"Yeah, it was because of what we do"

"Why do you do it?"

Sam paused, not because he didn't know which reason to offer up, but because he was unsure of all of them, why did they carry on with this? Why had they allowed their crusade to almost kill their family?

"We help people. We try to save people"

"Because of your Mum?"

Sam looked at her, mouth agape. Dean had really opened up to this girl.

"Partly, that's what started it, but there's so many more reasons now"

"I lost my Mum"

Sam watched as the confident young woman became the scared girl again.

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"Car crash, I was driving, drunk driver hit us, she died"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's ok. Thanks. Sorry about your Mum too"

"Sammy?"

"Dean? Hey, hey bro, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can your shouting in my ear"

Sam smiled down at his brother as Dean attempted to open his eyes. Everything hurt, including his hair. And where the hell were his pants?

"It's ok, there's a Doctor on the way"

"Sammy?"

Sam leaned forward to catch his brother's whisper.

"Where are my pants?"

"Here" Nicki held up the jeans, one leg ripped and soaked through with blood.

Dean made a face of disgust and turned his head away.

"They were my favourite"

"I'll buy you a new pair"

Dean smiled slowly, then feeling his eyes droop again he gave in to the need to sleep. Well, tried to, the slaps on his face weren't really helping.

"Dean? Stay awake for me kiddo come on"

"Bitch"

"Jerk, keep your eyes open"

"Hurts"

"I know Dean, the Doctor is on his way" Sam looked up at Nicki who opened the door to check for Grace.

Grace came barrelling down the path, a bowl of warm water and a first aid kit hindering her approach . Nicki ran to meet her half way, taking the bowl from her hands.

"There's a bathroom in the motel room Aunt Grace"

"I know honey, but I had this full before I realised that" She smiled a smile so relieved and full of love that Nicki felt her eyes well up again.

Grace placed her things on the first bed in the room, next to the bowl Nicki had brought in for her and took her first full look at Dean.

"Oh you poor boy, you poor poor boy"

"Manly object of desire to you thank you very much"

Dean tried to take a deep breath as the sentence drained him of air but failed miserably and began to pant as his ribs protested his desire to talk and his need to breathe, coupled with his eyes want to close and his thighs predilection to cause him deep, blinding, call out for a hand to slap him, pain.

All in all he was having one crappy couple of days.

"Dr Jones is on his way honey, you just sit tight and we'll have you cleaned up in no time"

"Sorry about the mess"

"Hush now honey"

Sam kept his hand on Dean's shoulder, with every strained word he would squeeze to try to communicate to his sibling that although he needed to stay awake, talking probably wasn't the best way to do it.

Dean closed his eyes trying to concentrate on breathing slowly, Sam grabbed his hand but he squeezed back to let him know he was still awake. Thankfully Sam released his grip. Holding hands with his brother was a major No No in the book of Dean Winchester.

Not unless you were alone and scared in a hospital bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To everyone who has reviewed BIG HUGS ! My first 100 reviews! I love you all !

So, Dean's out of his Levi's. Am i good to you or what?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Grace gently bathed Nicki's head with warm water as they waited for Doctor Jones to see to Dean. They were sat in her kitchen, Nicki enjoying a hot cup of coffee, her first in too long. Her time here had seemed so rushed, she'd barely had time to say hello to her Aunt before all hell had broken loose and she'd got herself kidnapped by, wait for it, here's the punch line, you're not going to believe this people, vampires. That's right, you heard it here, they do exist and they are out there and I beheaded me a few of the bloodsucking fuckers.

What a strange week.

Sam helped Dean to sit up and the Doctor carefully palpated his ribs , then slowly moved his hands to his stomach and carefully probed the area. Satisfied that only the two ribs were broken and his abdomen wasn't ridged or too tender he wrapped gauze tightly around the young man in his care.

Doctor Jones was an elderly man but one who refused to give in and retire, with grey hair and a small moustache. He stood a little over 5'10'', although he had a slight stoop that sent him back down to 5'7''. He loved these towns and these people too much to stop offering his care to the community. They were his friends, his family, and any friend of the family was a friend to him. Grace had said these two were in need of help and her kind words and the way she fussed over them told him all he needed to know.

Grace was one hell of a good judge of character.

"Ok, young man, lets lie you back down and check that thigh of yours"

Dean couldn't suppress the groan as Sam and the kind Doctor helped ease him back down to the comfort of the bed.

"Easy bro"

Sam fussed with the pillow for a second before he caught the stern looks of both his brother and the Doctor.

"They'll be plenty of time to fuss young man, lets get him cleaned up first"

Doctor Jones pulled back the cover and peeled back the pressure bandage he'd placed over the gash in Dean's thigh. Satisfied that the bleeding had slowed considerably, he poured antiseptic onto another piece of gauze, pausing long enough for Sam to hold onto Dean's shoulders, and cleaned the wound, impressed with the restraint the young man had against the need to buck and roll away from the source of pain as a persons body was want to do.

"Easy there fella, just a bit more"

Dean rolled his head toward Sam's chest and buried his face in his brothers warm body. He let the withheld cry escape , muffled but clearly letting his pain known to the two men attempting to help him.

"It's ok Dean. Shhh, it's ok brother"

Sam soothed as he held on tighter, the exhaustion Dean no doubt felt causing his will to fail and his body attempt to roll away from the Doctor.

"Ok, that's done, there doesn't seem to be any sign of nerve damage, he's going to need stitches though but seeing as he's not showing any signs of a severe concussion I'll give him a mild local anaesthetic before I start."

Sam nodded and turned back to Dean, pulling him gently away from his body.

He smiled reassuringly and watched as Dean tried to rally himself, only to give up when he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Is it over yet?"

"Soon Dean"

"I just want this to be over"

"Not long brother"

Sam wasn't sure that Dean was talking just about the patching up the Doctor was doing, or maybe something more.

Doctor Jones worked quickly, once the anaesthetic took hold he stitched with precision and skill, making short work of the deep gash. Adding a generous amount of antibiotic cream he lifted Dean's leg, balancing it in his lap, and wound a bandage around the limb.

He watched as Sam continued to talk to his brother, Dean was still awake but barely so, his exhaustion from the ordeal and the drug in his system beginning to take over his body, his eyes mere slits as he forced himself to concentrate on the words being spoken.

"You know Nicki drives an old Mustang"

"Yeah she said, she likes Metallica too"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, just don't ask for her opinion on 'St Anger', that's one chick you don't want on a rant"

"Think that Nicki likes you"

"Yeah? Don't blame her"

The Doctor smiled at the exchange.

"Ok young man. I've only your wrists to see too, although they are quite a mess"

"Barbwire"

"What?" Sam and the Doctor asked simultaneously.

"Drifters. Used barbwire"

"What is this world coming to?"

As the Doctor took more supplies from his bag Sam leaned in closer to Dean.

"Who did that to you?"

"The vamp that lost her head in the cell"

"Guess I've already got my revenge then"

"They were waiting for Kate"

"I know, hopefully she's the last left though"

"And now we've killed her family, again"

"Ok young man" The Doctor placed more gauze and tape on the bed next to Dean's hip.

"While you take a little nap, I'll see to these gashes. How's that sound?"

"Perfect Doc, thanks"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam made his way into the kitchen while the Doctor finished treating his sleeping brother's wounds. The smell of coffee had quickened his step and he almost walked into Grace as she held a mug up for him.

"Thought you might be needing one of these"

"You're a life saver"

"From what I hear it's you who's the life saver honey"

"How's Dean" asked Nicki as Sam took a seat opposite her.

"He's pretty banged up, lost a bit of blood, but the Doc says he'll be just fine with plenty of rest and fussing from Grace"

Grace laughed as she poured herself another coffee.

"That Doctor gets called here so often, with the families and people I take in there's always a few sicknesses or untreated wounds that need attention. I just can't help it, I'm addicted to those strays"

"We won't stay too long Grace"

"No? Why ever not"

"We have to get back out on the road once Dean's able, we have somewhere we need to be"

Although Sam felt bad for lying to the kind woman and Nicki he couldn't tell them that the real reason for moving on was the fact that a who-knew-how-many-hundred year old vampire had their scent and would soon come a-knocking for some good old fashioned revenge. He figured they had three days at the most. From what he had heard back at the warehouse, Kate was due back by the end of the week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short but theres more on the way!

Take him out of his Levi's and you guys want him out of his boxers! Poor boy's gonna be all nikkid soon if you get your way

wait.

thats not a bad idea

maybe we'll get Sammy nikkid too. mmmmm?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Dean slowly became aware of noises in the room, low whispering. His brothers voice, a female, Nicki? A hand in his hair, smoothing back the wisps from his face, caressing his cheek, brushing his lips.

Wait.

That better not the hell be Sam.

Cracking an eye open Dean looked up into Grace's kind eyes, she blushed slightly , smiled at him, then ran her hand across his forehead until he drifted back off to sleep, a peaceful sleep only given to those in the comfort of a mother. Or in Dean's case, a woman who had enough love to share with the motherless of the world.

Sam watched from his place at the table across from Dean's bed. He longed for that touch, longed for the love of each thumb stroke, each given look, each loving ,concerned, soothing word.

A mother.

Sam longed for his mothers touch. It always amazed him how he could miss her even though he never knew her.

How much did that mean Dean missed her? Sam's heart ached enough for the both of them.

He'd almost lost Dean.

Again.

His brother had more lives than a cat.

They had all come back when Doc Jones had finished. He'd given strict instructions for Dean's care, antibiotics, don't get the leg wound wet, plenty of sleep and lots of fussing. Sam had smiled at the last one, Grace seemed to summersault visibly at the thought of looking after him, even if it was only for a short while, she'd tried to talk Sam out of leaving the next day, had talked him into leaving the day after but he stubbornly refused to stay any longer. Dean had been barely awake when they had returned but he'd caught the look in Grace's eyes and had carefully turned his head toward her.

"Grace?"

"Yes Honey?"

"Promise me something, please?"

Puppy dog eyes , Sam watched with amusement as Grace sunk into Dean's expression.

"Anything honey"

"Promise me, you'll give me a sponge bath when I'm more awake"

If he'd looked less like death warmed up Grace would have smacked him upside his head. She settled for pinching his unbruised cheek and ruffling his hair.

"Maybe handsome, maybe"

"If not a sponge bath, I could at least use a good stiff drink"

"What you need hon is more sleep"

Grace leaned forward and kissed Dean's forehead, gently rubbing his chest until his eyes grew heavy again and he sunk back into the warmth of sleep, throwing a wink at Sam, she escorted the Doc out to his car.

"He's quite something isn't he?"

Sam smiled at Nicki as she tried to rub the impending sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah he is"

"He said nice things about you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently you're a pretty good brother to have"

Sam blushed slightly and sat on Dean's bed, keeping a hand on his shoulder he turned toward Nicki.

"You did really well out there"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, most people would have run a mile, but you stood and fought, that takes courage"

"I don't feel courageous"

Sam watched the young woman as she hung her head and avoided his eyes. She began to fiddle with a lose part of her jeans. This was one girl not used to showing weakness. He admired her strength but her vulnerability shone through like a lighthouse at midnight.

"Nicki? You did well, you helped save my brother, hell, you helped save me"

"I guess you boys did need some help"

"Yeah, guess we did"

"Dean said your Mum died when you were little"

"I was only a baby, Dean was four"

"How'd she die?"

Nicki kept her head down but her heart ached to know. Since her own mother had died she'd felt a need to feel close, to know the stories of others who had to live with similar losses. She couldn't explain it, except to say that the kinship helped ease her loneliness. She wasn't the only one bereft of a parent, the only one in pain. The need to know, the finality of knowing someone else's nightmare, helped her to feel her own pain. Her mind was threatening to bury the ache deep inside her soul but she knew the moment that happened, the moment she ceased to feel the loss, she'd cease to feel at all.

Numb.

Something Nicki never wanted to be. She'd watched it happen to her father, he had closed down, shut off and tried to carry on as normal, carry on for Nicki and Connor but at the expense of his own grief, his own tears. Held so close but never set free.

Nicki wanted to set her tears free, but not for her own pain. That seemed selfish to waste them on an emotion she couldn't seem to share.

She needed to feed her grief through the emptiness of others. A sad story overheard, a movie with an ending so befitting of a tragedy, a song so full of lost hope, so devoid of faith. Through those things she could cry.

But never for herself, no, never for her own hurt.

Sam debated whether to tell this young woman the truth. After all she'd been through, it didn't seem fair to lay this new horror at her feet. But he couldn't lie to her either.

"She died in a fire, set by something unnatural."

"A ghost"

"Sort of"

"I'm so sorry"

"Thanks, I'm sorry to, about your Mum"

"It was my fault, I was driving"

"That doesn't make it your fault. I know what you're feeling, but trust me, you loved her, if there was something you could have done to save her then you would have, right?"

"I left her in the car, she was alive" Nicki spoke in barely a whisper. She didn't understand why she was opening up to Sam, but something in him seemed so familiar.

"If you could have gotten her out, would you of?"

"What?"

"Would you have saved her if you could reach her?"

"Of course I would" Nicki's voice had taken on a determined tone.

Sam smiled.

"Then it's not your fault. You just said it yourself, if you could have saved her you would have"

"How would you know?"

"My girlfriend, she, er, she died. I blamed myself for so long, but I couldn't reach her, I couldn't get to her, if I could have she'd be alive now"

Nicki smiled through her tears at Sam. Now she knew why he felt so familiar, they both carried around guilt for things they had no control over. They both carried a burden of grief that dared to slow them down should they pause to take a break.

"Guess there's something's you can't control"

"True"

"Although your brother insisted on taunting those vampires"

Sam smiled down fondly at his sleeping sibling.

"Well, yeah, he has that need to piss off the thing that he should be most scared of"

"He was so brave"

"Brave and stupid no doubt"

"You said he almost died"

"Yeah, almost" Too many times thought Sam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know i know i'm repeating myself yet again, but honestly, each and every one of your reviews means so much so thank you for sticking with this

Theres still a way to go so keep those encouraging words coming! Love you all x


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Sam awoke a little after 7 that evening, already the dark had descended. Grace had long since left them to clean up her kitchen after dinner, some of which Dean had managed to eat. Nicki had stayed, still so tired after her ordeal she had gone to sleep on Sam's bed, Sam himself had fallen asleep in the chair by the window, legs perched up on the table.

For someone so freakishly tall he always managed to get comfortable somehow. Within his mind, his mind so intent on replaying the events of that night so long ago, he became aware of movement. Not in the cabin, not in the car, no, this was outside the dream. Somewhere beyond his subconscious, somewhere beyond his mind.

A shuffle.

A bang.

Dean swearing.

Sam cracked open his eyes and watched as his sibling attempted to stand again, attempted to walk forward.

Walk on the leg he was told to stay off of.

Sighing , Sam slipped his legs off of the table and swung in his chair to face Dean.

"Where are you going?"

Dean pointed with his entire arm toward the bathroom, took a step and then began to sway precariously. Sam stood forward and held his arm firm.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"Bathroom" It was a whisper, but a determined one.

"Ok"

Sam moved to Dean's left side and carefully guided him toward the small room.

"I got it from here Sam"

"You sure"

"I got it Sammy"

Dean pushed himself away, using the door and the wall for support he hopped the rest of the way into the bathroom and closed the door, waiting until Sam was out of sight before allowing the grimace to show. God he hurt, everywhere, well, almost everywhere. It seemed the big toe of his left foot had gotten off unscathed.

What a day .

What a week.

He needed a holiday. A beach, some bikini clad girls to walk by while he and Sam relaxed back to the sound of the waves from the ocean.

Looking up into the mirror it took all Dean's will to not gasp at his reflection, tired eyes, bags underneath, a huge bruise on his cheek down across his jaw.  
He looked over his wrists, they were bandaged pretty heavily which helped with the ache, he looked at his ribs and stomach.

He was one huge bruise.

Thankfully he couldn't see the gash in his leg, a generous amount of gauze had seen to that.

Great, just great. Plus, to add to his misery, he smelled bad, not just been-working-in-the-sun-all-day bad, but hadn't-showered-in-days-while-working-out-in-a-sauna bad.

And he could hear Sam hovering outside the door.

"I'm fine Sammy"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just gonna have a shower then I'll be out"

The bathroom door flew open before Dean had even finished his sentence.

"You can't shower Dean"

"Dude? What are you doing, get out of here. I can shower and I WILL shower, so leave. NOW"

"Dean, you're barely managing to stand upright, plus you have bound wrists and a stab wound you can't get wet, plus you have broken ribs, add to that the drugs the Doc gave you and the mild concussion, before you know it you'll fall in the shower and break your neck"

Dean regarded his younger brother carefully, there was no way out of this, he was wearing the same expression he had outside the hospital when he'd refused to allow Dean to drive to Bobby's. There were no arguments. Just one thing for it then.

Annoy the little bitch.

"Sammy.."

"NO Dean, no showers, you can sit on the toilet and have a wash, or I'll bring a chair in here for you, or I wash you"

At that Dean had looked terrified, almost as scared as he had on the plane so long ago.

"Or you wait until tomorrow , when you're feeling stronger, and have a shower then once I've covered the wounds so you don't get them wet. Ok?"

Sam leaned forward, raised his eyebrows until they disappeared under his jungle of hair and wore his sternest of little brother takes on big brother faces.

"Dude?"

"What ?"

"You had me at 'mild concussion'"

Sam frowned for a second before it dawned on him that Dean had given in. He smiled slowly.

Well, that was a result.

"I'll have a wash, but you're to leave the room"

"Leave the door unlocked though"

"Whatever Dude"

Sam paced outside, quietly in order to wake Nicki who seemed to be embraced in the deepest of sleeps. He watched her for a few minutes, her gentle breathing and serene face relaxed him, until he heard the knock and swear from the other side of the door.

"You ok?"

"Uh huh"

"Need any help?"

"Nah uh"

Dean picked up the toothbrush from where it had fallen on the floor. He felt clean, he felt a heck of a lot better about his body odour. But the wash, even from his seated place on the closed toilet seat, had exhausted him. He hadn't managed to get redressed so had just wrapped a towel around his waist.

He ached, all over. His leg throbbed with every beat of his heart, his ribs screamed in protest at every breath taken and his wrists had written a formal complaint for every movement he made.

He just wanted to be back in the bed, cocooned and safe with Sam sat close. Not that he'd ever admit that to his brother, although he was pretty sure the little bitch already knew.

Dean finished up and carefully opened the door, keeping his right arm draped across his stomach protectively. That bruise was really starting to hurt, he couldn't work out if his stomach bruise was aggravating his ribs or if it was the other way around.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Feel better"

"Yeah, just tired"

"You want some clothes"

Dean looked up at his younger brother with tired, pain filled eyes and Sam decided for him.

"I'll get you some sweat pants and a t-shirt, just sit on the bed and I'll bring them over"

"Dude Nicki is in here"

"She's asleep Dean, and when have you ever been shy around girls?"

"That's different"

"How?"

"She's more, you know, sisterly"

Sam smirked as he grabbed the clothes from Dean's bag. Big brother had really been taken by this girl. His protective streak was in overdrive. Which meant his embarrassment factor was just behind it.

Dean allowed Sam to pull on his sweat pants , he had tried himself but his leg had vehemently protested around the same time his ribs had screamed at him again, he tried to pull on the t-shirt but gave up and handed the offending piece of material to Sam who had gently slid the cloth over his head and arms, pulling it down carefully over the bruises.

Sam bent to pull on Dean's socks.

"Do you think she'll come after us?"

Sam looked up at Dean, could see the fearful uncertainty almost hidden within the green depths.

"Yeah, I think so, we need to get as far away from Nicki and Grace as we can, I thought we'd move on tomorrow if you're ready"

"We could stay and fight, end this thing"

"You could fight?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Dean.."

"Sam, we need to end this, I can fight. Don't worry, that bitch won't know what's hit her"

"Stand up"

"What?"

"Stand up"

Dean struggled to stand but after his insistence of the wash and need to walk to the bathroom under his own steam his muscles had other ideas, after four attempts he admitted defeat. For now.

"Maybe Kate will agree to a thumb war?" Asked Dean hopefully.

Sam bit back a laugh and smirked instead.

"Get back into bed jerk and get some sleep. You'll need your strength for the impending thumb war"

"Damn right I do" Dean sunk down into the mattress while Sam covered him with the blanket. "That bitch won't know what's hit her"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

What can i say? You guys and your reviews are amazing

Oh and Doc Jones has an opening for a Nurse? Tweedle? Please submit your application!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Kate drove back to their nest, their lair, home sweet home. It was a long drive from Wyoming back to this sleepy desolate dying town, just her type of place. These were the types of towns she'd been brought up in, dragged around by her dead beat Dad. He'd been a missionary, attempting to bring god and decency to these out of the way towns. Preaching goodness and light, honour and morality while all the time using his daughter for his own pleasure.

Until she'd run away.

Lived in alleys, fed off the garbage and learned to protect herself, to live on the streets and take on anyone who threatened her freedom. It may have been disgusting to those lucky enough to have a home to go to, but to her it was her whole world. Her whole free world.

Until Jack Murphy had come along.

He'd watched her, observed this feisty young woman, had wanted her for his own family.

At first the promise of a shower and meal had been enough enticed her, then the promise of a roof over her head. She'd slowly trusted this man, trusted he didn't want to cage her like a bird, he wanted to set her free to spread her wings and fly away with him.

Fly away with a blood lust like nothing she had ever experienced. Even in her darkest days, hiding from the outside world, hiding from Daddy, starving, hungry and wet, even then she had never felt a need like the one she experienced once she had been turned, been infected.

That need burned bright still.

Once Luther had died, instead of being extinguished it had become as resolute and unwavering as the need of humans for oxygen. Fuelled by a revenge stronger than her love had ever been. A need so unknown there was no way to fight it, no way to be free of it.

And why would she want to?

Luther.

Luther who had saved her from Murphy as he had begun to see her the way her father had, who had begun to use her, holding his gift of new life over her head as bait for the game. Luther had saved her from that. Taught her that not all men were there to take what they wanted only to discard the remains. He taught her a love she never knew existed, a loyalty borne within she hardly expected her body to produce.

She felt pregnant with her need to please , to follow, to love him.

Until that gun shot.

Until the soul, the soul within the body she loved and worshipped, had been wrenched from his being and cast upon the shadows of the stars so high and unreachable that his spirit wouldn't even linger to remind her he ever had a presence.

He was to be avenged.

Kate had gone back to the Wyoming town where he had seen her, saved her. A town they visited each year, for hundreds of years, an anniversary of sorts, of the moment they met and set each other free of the bounds of their masters.

Then Steph had called. They had one of them. The others scent also on the wind.

Revenge, such a small word for such a big emotion.

He was to die, she knew that, but first he would suffer, he would scream, he would beg forgiveness and take back the actions that had taken her lover from her, only then, when he was broken inside and out would she end his suffering.

Kate pulled up outside the warehouse, her senses on alert as her keen eyes spied no movement in the early night. Cars were outside, where were her family? Carefully picked and maintained over the past months, a pale imitation of the one Luther had grown, but her family nonetheless.

Walking toward the open entrance , the doors ajar in a snide leering gape, mouth open to receive it's undead inhabitant , the blood on the air alerting Kate that something was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

As she stepped in, stepping across the bodies of her brothers and sisters, her children, her followers, she fell to her knees and released a scream of anguish enough to raise the crows from their perches in the trees overlooking the lair.

They took to the sky, calling back their own sad song.

There were many souls to collect tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's short but theres so much more to come!

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed . Love ya all! Theres still a bit to go with this and i know the destination and part of the journey but if theres anything you guys would like to see in this story please let me know and i'll see what i can do

x


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Nicki awoke a little after 7am, rolling over carefully, manoeuvring muscles that hadn't been worked out in years, maybe ever, she turned on her side . Dean lay on his back, one arm across his ribs protectively, the other hanging off the bed, he looked peaceful, despite the bruising and gauze which wrapped his being in their warm embrace. Sam sat on a chair next to the bed, feet resting by Dean's hip on the soft mattress, his head was tiled back and his mouth slightly open. Both men emitted soft snores, almost in unison.

Nicki sighed and pulled herself into a sitting position. It was hard to believe what she had been through in the past two days, hard to believe it had only been two days. Since deciding visiting her Aunt would be the perfect way to relax and get her head together, she'd been kidnapped, threatened, had murdered vampires and run for her life.

Puts things into perspective.

She needed to call her Dad. Not a conversation she was looking forward to, part of her didn't know if he'd want to talk to her now that he'd had time to think about their argument, but still, she needed to hear his voice, and as Aunt Grace always says, 'If there's something needs doing that you're scared of honey, do it right away so that by the time your mind catches up, the deed is done'.

Nicki smiled as she quietly closed the door to the brother's motel room and made her way along the path to the reception and main house. Aunt Grace was the perfect person to help her sort things out, help her get her mind straight. Aunt Grace took no crap and was never afraid to give someone a kick up their ass to get them moving along.

She found her Aunt in the kitchen, already up and making breakfast.

"Hey Aunt Grace"

"Oh honey, so good to see you up" Grace engulfed her Niece in a fierce hug, Nicki could feel herself drowning in the woman's depths, the warmth making it's way through her tired skin and into her weary bones, spreading it's fingers through her muscles and into her blood stream, travelling to her heart where the organ swelled and beat with a love long forgotten.

Nicki buried her face in her Aunts shoulder and Grace held tight as she felt the young woman give into her grief, her shudders reverberated throughout Grace's soul and she felt her own tears begin to fall, fall for Maggie, fall for Mark, fall for Connor and rest upon Nicki's slender shoulder.

A year of grief, a year of not knowing who she was without her mother, a year lost.

Being lost.

Found.

Found within the arms of the love holding her upright, pinning her to the ground and feeding her the strength she needed to walk tall, to stay connected to the earth. To not give up.

So many times the blade had hovered above the skin.

So many thoughts, a quick movement and it would have been over.

But Nicki couldn't do that, she couldn't abandon the family she had left. She would see her mother again. When the time was right.

Grace smoothed Nicki's hair , ran her hands along her niece's back until she felt the tremors begin to subside, the hitching in her breath begin to calm.

Nicki turned her head to look at her Aunt, the silent understanding within the depths of their eyes gave way to an inner pact. I'm here for you. You'll be ok.

Nicki nodded and Grace smiled.

"Ok honey?"

"Yeah Aunt Grace"

"You sure?"

"No more running away"

"Oh child that's all I've wanted you to say for so long"

"I'm so sorry, so sorry for everything"

Nicki's voice had begun to take on a panicked tone as the weight of her actions, the weight of her ordeal began to assault her every nerve.

"Nicki" Grace cupped her face within her warm, safe hands. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you watched your mother die child, you almost died with her. You are entitled to fall, to collapse to your knee's, but hear me now, you are to get up off them, you are to stay here until you learn to stand proud, hold your head high and meet the world with open arms. Just as Maggie would have wanted, she was a brave woman Nicki, and you have that strength and don't you forget it. Honour your mothers memory honey."

"How?" Nicki forced her eyes to meet her Aunts.

"By remembering her, by loving her, and by taking a step forward when the world is pushing you back"

"Is that how you did it? When Uncle Albert died?"

"Yes honey, and it's not easy, lord knows it's not easy. But it can be done."

Nicki smiled at her Aunt and walked toward the stove, wiping tears away with every step. Grace watched as her niece's shoulders straightened, her gait strengthened. Small steps baby, we all take small steps toward each other with our arms held open to hope.

"What are you cooking?"

"Well honey, I thought you could all use a good old fashioned fried breakfast, complete with pancakes and bacon."

"Sounds wonderful"

"After breakfast I want to call the sheriff up in Lockton, you can give him a description of those drifters that kidnapped you"

"I don't think they'll find them though Aunt Grace, they all left pretty quickly once we escaped, we saw them drive off out of town"

"But still honey, people need to be warned"

"I'll call after breakfast, I promise"

"Good girl. Now, are those boys awake?"

"They will be when they smell this cooking"

Grace passed Nicki the bacon and pan and busied herself with the pancake mix, both women worked contentedly, oblivious to the figure watching them from the hallway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another short chapter, but i promise to make it up to you all

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Dean stirred in his sleep, the dream morphing from the cabin to the makeshift cell, back to the cabin via a trip to Dr Ellicott's basement. All the images which had bombarded his mind for so long were beginning to take on a surreal quality. For the first time in months he was watching the events as an outsider, rather than re-living them over and over again. He watched as his father stared him down with golden eyes, the doorways to hell, watched as Sam stood over him with the gun, watched as the blood ran from his chest to collect on the floor by his immobile feet. Yet he felt it all through a haze of safety, a distance so long in coming and so needed that , although scared and in pain, he was able to breathe. For once the dream didn't steal his oxygen. He was vaguely aware of a warmth above his eyes. Gravity keeping him earthbound.

Sam watched his brother carefully as the dream seemed to recede, he kept his hand on his brother's brow, slowly rubbing his thumb back and forth, gently shushing each time the dream attempted to assault and drown his brother in memories. Slowly Dean's features softened and his breathing evened.

"It's ok bro, you just sleep and dream of that Yvette girl, all those moves you said she could do, or maybe dream of those twins, the ones with the dark hair, what were their names? Ah yeah, Kay and Louise, they both had quite a thing for you bro"

Dean sighed heavily and turned his head toward Sam, he settled and once again his breathing calmed and his brow relaxed.

Sam stood and went to the bathroom, satisfied Dean would sleep for a while longer. He always managed to calm the dream, if he caught Dean within it's depths. A gentle rub of his brother's face and some soothing words never failed to help him escape the clutch of the nightmare. He'd never told Dean though. His brother needed to pretend all was ok now and he was fine. Sam would give him that. He was a firm believer in mind over matter so if Dean was convinced he was getting stronger , even if Sam knew his sleep was a different matter, he'd be all the more positive for the belief. Dean walked forward more confident now than he had the weeks after that night.

Sam splashed water across his face and turned the shower onto full power. He stepped under the stream and allowed the warm water to ease his muscles and the stress of the past two days.

Did his father know what he was sending his sons into? Those little messages, the texts. So innocent in nature yet so violent in behaviour. Did he ever stop to think that maybe they weren't safe going up against these things without more backup? Or did he trust his boys and their abilities so much, so implicitly that he didn't need to worry or check in?

Either way Sam was pissed at him.

As the water seeped into his bones the memories of all the hunts that could have gone so wrong flashed through his mind and sunk their teeth into his soul.

The Wendigo, he almost lost Dean.

The asylum, he'd almost killed Dean.

The orchard with the scarecrow , Dean.

The Shtriga.

And now the vampires.

Did his father understand what he was doing? Did he really think he'd never need to check up on them.

Not once, not ever had he called to find out if the hunt had gone ok, if the boys were safe, alive.

He didn't even call when he knew Dean was dying after the electrocution.

As the memories of all the times when it could have gone so wrong sunk into Sam's eyes he lashed out and smashed his fist against the wall, biting back a yelp as pain instantly began to flow through his knuckles and into his arm.

He clenched his eyes tight, willing the pain to work through his nerves, to settle his emotions and ease his mind. Pain could always be focused on, used as a tool to control the panic.

Breathing deep Sam looked down at his split knuckles.

They'd be ok, they were always ok, they didn't need John. They'd managed so well up to now. If it took his life Sam was going to ensure Dean didn't come any closer to dying than he already had. His brother had protected him his entire life, practically raised him, and what had his father done? Walked away.

Wiping the residual blood from the wall, Sam finished his shower and dried off, dressed, and found himself standing over his sleeping sibling. Once again watching the rise and fall of his chest, savouring the certainty that he was alive, breathing.

His eyes fell upon the amulet resting on his brother's body. Images from the hospital seeped into Sam's mind as he remembered cleaning the small piece of metal. Clearing it of the red hue that had embedded it's fingerprints across the smooth surface. He had cleaned the necklace of blood and carefully rested it back around his brother's neck, at that point he still had no idea if Dean would wake up.

But he had.

And a good thing too, Sam had already decided what was going to happen should his brother slip quietly away from him.

That wasn't a path he ever wanted his mind to walk again.

Dean sighed again in his sleep and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"So you are dreaming of those girls" whispered Sam, smoothing back Dean's hair as he spoke.

Sam's stomach growled loudly and he stepped back, embarrassed at the volume. Dean stayed sleeping, oblivious to his brother's hunger.

Sam made his way toward Grace's kitchen, a small skip in his step as he smelt the bacon wafting upon the air toward him, the closer he came to the smell the more his stomach grumbled in anticipation.

Sam opened the door to the reception and side stepped the desk, making his way into the kitchen. He paused as he noticed the bacon burning in the pan on the stove.

Sam paused as he noticed the coffee spilled across the floor, trailing it's way toward the centre of the room, almost as if the liquid had witnessed an atrocity and was attempting to hide beneath the table.

Sam paused as Kate raised the knife higher, laid the blade against Grace's throat, tears of red fell across her pale complexion as the blade began to cut into the skin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for reading and for your wonderful reviews

I know it's an evil cliffhanger...but...MUHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Dean stirred again in his sleep, his dreams of Yvette, of Kay and Louise began to take on a sinister turn, without Sam to ease his racing heart he awoke with a strangled cry, sitting bolt upright it took a few moments for Dean to remember where he was. He was safe, they were free. Sam was close, he was sure.

The little weed was probably milking up Grace's attention before Dean stole it all.

Typical.

Dean rubbed a hand through his hair, pausing as the pain throughout his body caught on to the fact that it's host was now awake. He carefully swung his legs off of the bed. No way was he going to wait for the others to realise he was awake, he was starving hungry and in desperate need of coffee.

A short walk to the kitchen wasn't going to kill him.

Although Sam might if he caught him.

Ok, so, how to deal with that? Flash Grace and Nicki a smile. They'd leap to his defence of that he was sure.

Standing carefully, one arm to his ribs, one hand braced against the bed, he took a slow step forward. Sweat broke out across his brow as his thigh held it's hands up in protest to the movement. He glanced at the shower, but thought better of it. Standing wasn't going too badly with the help of the wall but he didn't think he could manage for long without needing to have a break and sit down.

Coffee first, shower later.

Dean carefully pulled on a pair of jeans, balancing himself against the wall to try to keep the weight off of his leg. He contemplated a t-shirt but knew the movement to pull it on would have knocked him flat back on his ass. Instead Dean grabbed Sam's shirt and carefully pulled his arms through, buttoning only part of the way up, he made his way to the door, sidestepping his boots, knowing his body's limitations when it came to bending to pull them on.

In socked feetand tired, but with a determination only the hardened coffee drinkers could understand, Dean Winchester began his slow walk up the path to Grace's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam struggled with his bonds, his wrists were tied together and laying helpless in his lap. Nicki was watching from across the room, her eyes held a wide eyed fear and a look of unbelievability. Sam felt for her as he realised this was a major case of deja vu as far as she was concerned. Grace was huddled next to Nicki, attempting to protect her niece from the predator stalking through the room, keeping to the shadows, eyes shimmering as the early morning light slowly dripped into the room through the gap in the curtains.

They were bound and grouped in the living room, usually a happy room, Grace's presence and touch had seeped into every corner and every fibre of the furniture rendering any visitor helpless against the feeling of home and love. The couch along one wall faced a reclining chair, both angled slightly toward the window along the front which looked out to the highway behind the motel. Under the window sat the TV. The carpet, a light mauve colour complimented the cream walls and pictures of various family members and friends which adorned every space.

All in all Grace had one very happy home.

Except at this moment in time. At this moment she was sat clutching her niece, back to the couch, Sam across from them with his back to the wall next to the reclining chair. Grace wasn't sure what she was more afraid of, the strange woman who had held a knife to her throat not so long ago, or the calm look in Sam's eyes as he watched the figure stalk back and forth.

So this was one of the drifters who had kidnapped her niece and Dean. If she hadn't have been so scared Grace would have voiced a few choice words to this woman.

Kate walked around the room, her anger pouring from her in waves, each one crashing against Sam as he watched in silence. Different scenarios playing through his mind, the consequences of every action considered and then discarded. There was no way out, not unless a distraction could gift him with time to get his hands untied. Kate walked forward and knelt before him, her legs either side of his as she lifted his bound hands up toward her.

"You enjoyed killing them didn't you?"

Sam remained silent, fighting the urge to pull his hands away from his tormentor.

"You enjoyed watching their blood drain and their lives evaporate didn't you?"

Kate pulled Sam's hands higher, toward her mouth, the blood from his split knuckles causing an excitement to dance within her eyes as they shimmered across his face, taking in his stoicism, he held her gaze , only his eyes betraying his fear.

"You and yours killed mine"

"You and yours killed many more of mine" Sam raised his eyebrows , preparing himself for any reaction.

Kate smiled, leaned forward and began to lick the blood from his hand. Despite his minds insistence on not showing any fear his hands bucked and tried to pull away. The gasp from behind Kate only caused her to smile as she played her tongue along the breaks in his skin, relishing the taste of copper and fear, allowing her eyes to linger over his lips.

Nicki watched in horror as her nightmare replayed itself again, only this time it was a different brother, what was with these people?

She began to edge forward slowing, shushing her protesting Aunt with one look. Bit by bit Nicki crawled forward, bound hands supporting her weight as she tried to make it to her feet undetected.

Kate continued to lick Sam's hands, around a tongue of blood she said "Another move lady and I'll be feasting on your Aunt before you've made it to the door"

Nicki froze. Half way to standing. Kate gave Sam one more playful smile and stood, walking in slow circles around Nicki she smiled at the feisty girl and tilted her head forwards as she walked.

"You think you're brave?" Kate raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side.

"You think you can take me? Do you know what I am?"

Nicki nodded slowly, swallowing nervously but attempting to keep the fear from taking over her body, from infesting it's poison into her nerve endings.

"Did you kill any of them?"

Nicki raised her head slowly and tried to look anywhere but at the vampire before her. Kate stopped pacing, leaning in so that Nicki's breath brushed through her hair, she relished the feel of the life, the smell of the salt from unshed tears. She sensed, pain. Kate frowned and tilted her head again.

"You killed them, yet, there's something else isn't there? Someone else you've killed?"

Nicki sucked in a deep breath before she had time to stop the reaction.

Kate smiled.

"Who else have you killed? Who's life have you snatched away? Hey?"

Nicki looked away as a rogue tear fell down her face. Kate leaned forward and licked the moisture from her skin.

"You blame yourself? I taste the fear, I taste the grief. Do you want the pain to end?"

Sam looked up alarmed, this was not good. He knew what Kate was doing and that was oh so not good.

"I can take it away, I can make the pain disappear. I can take you so high you'll never want to come down"

Nicki looked Kate in the eyes for the first time, looked deep into the brown, morphing to sliver flashes as her pupils took in all the available light in the room. This creature, this thing thought she could help her? Take away her pain? But without pain, without feeling what else was there? Nicki listened to her Aunt behind her, quietly sobbing, begging for Nicki to be let go, her words cut deep as Nicki realised the lengths her Aunt would go to protect her.

"Please, please miss, take me instead, please don't hurt her, please don't"

Kate looked over Nicki's shoulder and down at Grace.

"Why would I want you old woman? Why would I want someone so weak when I could have someone so strong? Why would I want to trade her for…"

Kate stopped and sniffed the air again, she looked directly at Sam and smiled.

"Ahhh, and now we're all here"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guys know how much i love you and your reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"No one else is here"

"Really?" Kate kept her hand on Nicki's shoulder as she regarded the younger Winchester.

"You sure? Because I can smell your partner."

She sniffed the air again.

"Only one partner though, where's the older guy? Where is he?"

"There's no one else here I swear. Listen, it's me you want so why don't you let the women go?"

Kate smiled and licked her lips. She cocked her head to the side and absently began rubbing her fingers through Nicki's hair.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

Turning her attention to Grace, Kate beckoned her with one finger to stand . Grace carefully pulled herself from the floor. Her arms ached from the way she had held onto Nicki and her throat was soar from the cut of the knife. All this served only to fuel her anger at this woman treating her family, her new friends this way.

"Do you have a pantry?"

"Why?"

Kate backhanded Grace before Nicki could intervene.

"Wait wait! There is a pantry, just through the door to the side of the kitchen"

"At least your young friend here is willing to cooperate"

Kate pulled Grace and Nicki with her into the kitchen , she bound them together in the pantry, backs to each other, sat in the middle of the cold floor, surrounded by bags of flour and cans of food. There was barely enough light in the small room for them to see properly but the flash of silver within Kate's eyes was visible enough to send shivers across both women as they separately tried to stay strong for the other.

Once the door closed they were lost in the darkness with only racing hearts and quick breath's as their only sign of existence in the absence of light.

Kate stood before Sam again, with one hand under his arm she lifted him to his feet.

"Where is your partner? And where is the older guy? The murderer?"

"Why don't you let me go and I'll go get him for you"

"Funny, for someone who almost died at the hands of Luther you don't seem to be taking this seriously"

"You forget that Luther didn't take us seriously and look how that turned out"

Sam's head exploded in an agonising tsunami of rainbow colours and pain. He stumbled back but before his body was allowed to crumble to the floor Kate lifted him high and threw him back against the wall with a sickening thud followed by a gut wrenching crack as Sam's right shoulder broke from it's joint in a sudden dislocation.

He lay panting on the ground, determined to stay awake, to stay conscious. This was not good, they were supposed to have time, another day at least.

"Wh…what are y….you d….doing h…here?"

Crouching beside her fallen enemy Kate leaned in close, her breath brushing across Sam's lips.

"I heard your partner was joining us for dinner, thought I'd grace him with my presence."

"Y…You're not due back un..until t..tomorrow"

"We do know how to use cell phones you know"

Kate sighed and stood, towering above Sam as he lay sprawled on the ground. She regarded him carefully, now that she could truly smell him there was something oddly familiar.

"The other one, he's…..your brother?"

Sam's wide eyed expression betrayed him before he could reel in his reactions.

"I thought you two smelled similar. Guess what goes around comes around. You killed my family, so I'm going to kill yours. I'll make you watch baby, you'll get to see as I strip his skin and taste his blood."

"You leave him alone" The growl Sam found was a shock to not only Kate but also Dean who stood behind the open door in the hallway.

Little brother was really mad.

Big brother was injured and had no weapons.

The plan was definitely, without a doubt, not, coming together.

Which reminded Dean. He needed a plan. The weapons were in the car, he needed to make it back there and get the machete. They had no more arrows and the dead man's blood was all but gone. It was going to have to be a sudden, decisive strike by Team Winchester, minus his point man.

Slowly padding across the floor in his socks Dean made it to the reception area undetected. He walked around the desk and froze as the feeling of air hit his neck, it's repetitious warmth confirming that maybe Dean needed to work a little harder on his stealth mode.

"You still draw the line at necrophilia?"

Dean didn't turn around, didn't move, instead he kept the knife he had pulled from the kitchen held firmly within his grasp in front of him.

"That depends"

"On what?"

"Is this our second or third date?"

"Oh baby this is our second"

"Then yeah, we have a way to go before I agree to get all busy with your rotting corpse"

Kate smiled and playfully ran her tongue across the nape of his neck.

"You sure baby? Because I think really, deep down in side you want to be rid of all that pain, all that anger that you're carrying. I could free you, you'd have no remorse, no regret and no consequence"

"I'd also have no pulse which isn't really on my to do list for this month"

Dean moved around as quick as his bruised body would allow and imbedded the kitchen knife deep into Kate's abdomen. As she stood, shocked, staring at the protruding implement Dean made a run for the door, getting outside into the morning sunshine and running as fast as his leg, ribs and concussion would allow toward his awaiting Impala.

Kate pulled the knife free and glanced outside into the harsh light.

He'd be back, no need to risk a sunburn knowing that he'd be back to finish her. She turned and stalked back into the living room, intent on dislocating Sam's other shoulder, as she entered the door and turned toward the wall she was greeted with a drying blood stain on the carpet where his head should have been.

She swept the room quickly, no sign. Smiling she licked her lips at the anticipation of the hunt.

She always liked it when her prey fought back, they tasted so much sweeter when their blood was full of hope, adrenalin and hatred for their attackers. Luther would often allow an unsuspecting woman escape, he'd watch as Kate stalked them in whatever warehouse was home to them that month, she would silently advance, their hopes and false sense of salvation short lived as she crept cat like through the shadows to engulf her prey in one deadly move.

"Here boy" She whistled as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Come on now baby, it's time to eat, you wouldn't want to be the last one to the table now would you?"

The pantry door was wide open, Grace sat in the corner, huddled with her legs pulled close to her chest, she raised her head as Kate walked in, before she had time to realise the woman was smiling triumphantly at her , Sam stepped from behind and hit her hard across the back of her head with the bacon burned frying pan.

"Grace, quickly come on!"

Without need for second instruction Grace sprinted from the pantry as fast as she could and grabbed Nicki's hand , together they helped Sam close the door and push the kitchen table up against it.

"Wait!"

"Aunt Grace no, we need to go, now!"

"No, no Nicki you don't understand"

"Grace? What is it?" Sam stood before her, hand braced against the table as he fought the vertigo that assaulted him.

"The door opens inward"

Crap. Sam pulled himself upright and began pushing Nicki and Grace toward the door.

"You two need to go, now. Run to the bar up the street and stay there. Please"

"No, we're not leaving you here with that, thing, you're injured" Nicki grabbed Sam's jacket and tried to pull him with her.

"Nicki you have to protect your Aunt. Remember what I told you? This has to be finished or you'll never be free. Remember?"

Nicki looked deep into Sam's eyes, full of pain, anger and determination.

Once the vampire has your scent, it's for life.

"I can help"

"Help by protecting Grace."

"Grace can protect herself thank you very much young man"

"Grace if this woman gets passed me then you and Nicki will need to protect each other"

"He does have a point honey"

"Heads up"

The three turned in unison as Dean entered the room, leaning heavily on the door frame, carrying two massive machetes.

Grace was about to demand an explanation for the weapons, was going to insist on his explaining himself and his intentions, but at that moment movement from within the pantry struck freezing cold fear within her heart and throughout her veins.

"Go. NOW!"

Nicki took one more look at Sam and grabbed her Aunts hand as they ran out the door and up the street.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Your shoulder looks kinda funny"

"So does your face"

Dean frowned at his younger brother as he handed him a machete. They both stood facing the pantry, one leaning slightly on the other, both leant forward, one in an attempt to keep the vertigo at bay, the other in an attempt to allow his ribs to relax and release some pressure from his abdomen.

One with a useless arm.

The other with a useless leg.

Both looked sideways at each other as they realised that maybe this plan wasn't the greatest. Too late for rethinks and brain storming. As both brothers released the breath they'd been holding the door flew open in a spray of wooden splinters and anger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love you all and your reviews ! Don't stop now!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Dean managed to side step the first attack from Kate but found his leg failed him as he plummeted toward the hard tiled floor, Sam advanced from behind but not before Kate was able to bring her foot down on Dean's chest with a sickening thud.

Sam leapt to his brother's defence and pushed Kate away, she momentarily lost her balance which he used to his advantage as he brought his machete across her shoulder, missing her neck as she stood upright to turn and attack.

She let out a guttural roar which sent dozens of crows from the surrounding buildings to take to the skies, almost as if they wanted to catch ,whichever soul it was that lost this fight, on their way skyward and pull them apart to carry them away.

Dean managed to crawl toward the stove, using the counter top he hauled himself back onto his feet.

The two brothers circled the vampire. Both unnerved by her excited grin and occasional run of her tongue across her lips.

She kept her head down, determined to make Luther proud as she avenged his death. I'll be with you soon baby, and I'll come baring gifts. Oh baby we'll torment and torture these two for eternity, they'll wish they'd never laid eyes on you and our family. Elkins started this but she was damned if these men were going to finish it. If this was the end for her, and a part of Kate hoped so, the torture of having to lose so many families, of having to lose Luther. The man she loved, the man she fought for, the man who gave her deprived lungs oxygen, her blackened heart life, who held her close and made her feel whole again, in a way she had never before felt, either alive or dead, the man she craved to be close to, even now. If she could take even one of these bastards with her when she went then she knew she could die complete.

She looked from one Winchester to the other. Her eyes playfully taking in their broken appearance. Their defeated stance. She couldn't chose which one to take with her on her journey.

"Come on then. Which one of you wants to die first? Or maybe you both want to go together? I can smell the pain and the fear in you, I can smell the excitement you have when you think of killing me."

"Yeah? Well you know what we can smell sweat heart? Bullshit, coming off you in waves"

Sam mentally berated his brother and his need to deflect all things bad away from Sam, but Kate moved so quickly Dean was knocked back against the sink in a flash, the corner of the counter dug into the small of his back as she pushed him further and further back into the sink, his breath was failing him as the angle prevented any oxygen reaching his straining lungs. His ribs, after writing formal letters of complaint for so long were now up in arms and marching across his being in protest at the position. His vision began to swim, Kate's shriek became a growl of words, lost in his failing hearing as the darkness crept around him.

"You're coming with me, I know this is the end , we're going together baby, Luther will make you pay, I know he will. You're coming with me baby"

Dean closed his eyes as her face began to lose focus. His mouth was dry and he had a strange warm sensation filtering through his skin. He welcomed the darkness, the feeling was almost euphoric as he was wrapped in a blanket of acceptance. He relaxed his grip on Kate's jacket, let go of the counter and allowed himself to fall into the abyss.

Landing with a thud against the tiled floor his mind was shocked as the eternal bottomless pit of death ended abruptly in a kind old woman's kitchen.

Huh.

Sam fell to his knees beside Dean, pushing his fingers against his brothers neck and letting out a relieved laugh as he felt the pulse beneath, getting stronger with each beat.

As he had watched, unbelieving ,as Dean had taunted Kate into a decision, watched as she advanced and pushed his brother backward, heard the bones in his joints pop and protest the angle, watched as Dean's face began to turn blue. Sam used all his remaining strength, all his anger, hatred, all his hurt and pain, from all the years of growing up, through all the hunts, all the arguments, the slicing abandonment as John had walked out at Bobby's , the desperation and panic as he'd watched his brother kept alive by machines , unable to breathe for himself, he used all that to gather his strength for the final blow.

Kate died attempting to exact revenge on the two who hadn't shot Luther. Another thing to be mad at his Dad about.

He carefully rolled Dean with his good arm onto his back and pulled him against his chest, sitting the older man upright in a bid to ease the pressure on his lungs, with a leg either side of Dean, Sam began to talk softly to him.

"It's ok Dean, you're ok, you're gonna be fine."

Sam kept a supporting arm across his brother, his other arm hung loosely by his side at an unnatural angle. He tried to not think of the amount of pain he was going to be in when that sucker had to go back into place.

"It's over Dean, it's all over and we're ok. It's all ok"

"S..Samm…Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"If it's not too much trouble, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything brother"

"I seem to have a head sitting next to me"

For a second Sam was sure he had heard wrong, but as he looked down to Dean's left side, Kate's head was staring back up at him.

"Guess she lost her head"

Sam groaned.

"She'll never be the head honcho again"

"Dean please"

"Never did have a head for heights"

"Dean, please be quiet"

"Wonder what direction she would have headed in"

"DEAN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad jokes i know, but i get the feeling Dean likes em!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Dean watched in painful agony from his side of the room as Doc Jones braced one leg against the headboard, he had hold of Sam's arm and in a quick movement, betraying his frail appearance, he pulled the joint and twisted the bones back into socket, running it home with a quick tug.

To his credit Sam only screamed once. Nicki was sat behind him, holding his body still with both hands wrapped around his torso, as the bone and socket once again met ,the reverberation made it's way into her bones and rattled around her mind in a sickening dance.

Grace had stepped outside under the pretence of checking up on the men currently removing the separated head and body from her kitchen.

Mike Winters and his brother Charlie lifted the torso into a black body bag and zipped up the carnage as Grace made her way into the room.

Mike had been the deputy in Lockton for almost ten years, his brother for at least five. Together they covered for Albert Jenison on his yearly two week holiday in Florida, the old man loved to sit on the beach and watch the girls walk past. Truth be told Mike was always surprised when he came back. The thought of leaving those golden shores to come back here just didn't seem to fit right.

But then they all stayed here out of love for the community. Funny to think how it took the town's death throes to pull everyone together.

Grace had called Mike and Charlie two hours previous. Something about drifters and kidnapping and fighting for her life. Everyone in the surrounding counties knew Grace, many had come to her for help, including Mike when his wife had left him with his baby daughter, he'd fallen apart but found himself here, on her doorstep. She took him in and helped him stand up again to face the world , so when Grace called for some help of her own, the men leapt into their cars and made it across the county line in record time.

The horror that greeted them was straight out of one of those bad movies that Charlie's son insisted on watching with his Uncle when he stayed over. The last one, called Cry Wolf or something, had really shaken Mike. To think his fourteen year old nephew was watching stuff like that.

Unnerving.

Yet here he was, standing in a kitchen full of blood and a woman with her head currently rolled facing her ass.

Not something you see every day, even in a horror movie.

Grace had recounted the story, Nicki had come to stay, she'd disappeared but then arrived back with the two brothers who the Doc was now seeing to. Nicki had told her side of the story, being kidnapped, bound and locked in a room in one of the abandoned factories, how Dean had been taken too, injured and tortured at the hands of the drifters. Mike noted the state Dean's body was in, the marks on Grace's neck and Nicki's head, the beaten appearance of Sam. It all seemed so familiar. Mike and Charlie had been trying to find explanations for the disappearances which had plagued this county and the surrounding area, the bodies found, mutilated and beat to hell.

The drifters, a gang of them, intent on causing chaos and pain.

There weren't many outsiders Mike trusted, heck, there weren't many people Mike trusted. But the fact these two young men had fought tooth and nail to save first Nicki, and then Grace and Nicki, well hell, in his book they were hero's.

"Do you need anything Mike?"

"No Gracie it's all fine, we're gonna clean up a little here for you and then be on our way. We have all ya'll statements so we'll be in touch if we need anything else"

"Thanks honey, sorry to call you out here like this."

"Gracie it's no bother, I wish you could have called me sooner. I'm just glad everyone is ok, and that our drifter problem is finally over. Although I'm concerned about the way these boys dealt the self defence. But if you say they saved you Gracie then I believe you. We just need to take a run to that warehouse to see if their story stands up."

"They said they had to fight their way out of there too honey"

"I know Gracie, and I'm expecting some bodies. I just hope they aren't all headless because that's not something I'll be able to explain to the bosses"

"You saying you'd arrest those two boys?"

"No Gracie, I'm saying that I wouldn't be able to explain that to the bosses"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam carefully attempted to roll himself over to face the other bed where his brother was currently cocooned in a blanket and fast asleep. Unable to lay fully on his side, Sam settled instead for rolling his head to observe his sleeping sibling.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent and young. Yet the bruising on his face and the bandages across his wrists, the wrapping around his torso, it all spoke of such a different way of life than he deserved.

Dean wanted to give Sam back his innocence and allow him a normal life, well, Sam wanted the same for Dean. Neither could provide that for the other. So instead they held onto the only thing they had that was truly theirs, that no one could take away, come hell or high water it was theirs and theirs alone and they would defend it to the death, even if it meant goading an attack in order to buy an opportunity for freedom.

They had each other. No matter what.

Dean had another broken rib to add to the two already broken, the bruising on his abdomen was now doubled thanks to a sneaky kick from Kate, his thigh was re-stitched and bound tightly and his concussion had taken a step toward severe. All in all big brother was quite the mess.

Not that Sam had gotten off lightly, hell no.

Sam's left arm was strapped and immobilised against his body, his own concussion giving Dean's a run for it's money, plus he had a bruised torso, not broken, but turning a lovely shade of colour dependant on what hour it seemed to be.

But they were alive.

And they still had each other.

Nicki crossed the room and sat on the edge of Sam's bed. She raised a glass of water to his lips. Drinking slowly he took in her appearance, bruised face, split lip. She was lucky.

"Thanks" He managed to croak out when he'd had his fill, his mind felt full of cotton wool and any movement seemed to come from some place deep underwater. That Doc sure had great painkillers.

"Go back to sleep Sam"

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's over. I didn't think it would be but it is."

"You're gonna be ok you know"

"Actually you're right, I am. Thanks to you and your brother."

"It's our pleasure" Sam allowed his eyes to drift closed, but a whimper from the other bed caught his attention and his opened them in a snap, sending pain running through his skull.

"Hey, easy Sam, It's ok, I got him"

Nicki stood and quickly made her way around the beds to sit next to Dean. She shushed him and ran a hand along his forehead and hair. All the while talking quietly about Mustangs and Impala's.

"You'll have to take me for a ride in that car of yours Dean, maybe, if I get her fixed, you can come for a ride in my Mustang. I think you'd like her, she's a great drive and purrs like a cat"

Sam watched as Dean's furrowed brow relaxed, his breathing evened slightly, not to the same extent had Sam have been the one to calm him, but still, noticeably so. He allowed his eyes to close once more, safe in the knowledge that tonight, he didn't need to watch out for nightmares, tonight he could sleep soundly, knowing his brother was alive and Nicki was watching over them both.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know we're on the home stretch now but i hope you guys don't mind some more fussing from Grace!

I love your reviews so keep 'em coming xxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

"Dude pass me the remote"

"Dean it's my turn"

"Dude pass me the remote"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

"Another word out of either of you two boys and I will confiscate the remote AND the TV do you hear me?"

Sam and Dean both looked sheepishly at Grace . She stood at the head of their beds glaring at them with murderous intent. Her excitement over being able to look after them both had waned somewhat as of that morning. For three days they'd pretty much slept. Three days of Grace smoothing back hair, reading to them while they dozed, watching over them and caring for their wounds, changing bandages and helping them to eat.

Three days of giving into every mothering desire she had.

Until this morning. Sam was out of bed, happily walking around and getting fresh air, while Dean had to watch from his place cocooned in the covers, warm and snug in the bed as the jealousy of his brother's freedom began to eat away at him.

He wanted up and out.

He wanted to leave the room.

Just one problem with that. He couldn't sit up unaided and even his walks to the bathroom exhausted him to the point that his head would swim and Grace had to almost carry him back to the bed.

But still. He wanted out.

Sam had come back in for lunch. Grace brought warm tomato soup , topped with cheese and the smell had driven him almost wild with desire. Perched on the bed waiting for the bowl Sam began flicking through the channels until Dean could take no more. Their ensuing argument caused Grace to have to call upon all her will power to not slap them both into silence.

"Right, you will both eat this, quietly, there will be nothing left in those bowls and all the bread will be gone. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Grace" came the simultaneous answer.

Grace handed Sam his bowl and plate of bread. She moved across to Dean and helped him sit up, propping his back with pillows and sitting next to his hip. She loaded the spoon and brought the soup to his lips. Dean threw a smug smile to Sam before accepting the warm liquid.

"You know he can feed himself Grace"

"Sam you know your brother can't lean forward without being in pain so this is the easiest way for him to eat"

"Yeah Sam, I'm in pain"

"Are you in pain now baby?" Grace ran across him with her eyes, concerned that the young man was hiding his discomfort.

Sam sighed from his place across the room and flicked through the channels again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicki watched as her car was towed into the garage across the street from the motel. She stood, biting the nails of her right hand as Doug the manager unhooked the Mustang and stood with his hands on his hips, eying the vehicle critically.

In all his time Doug had never seen a car he couldn't restore to new. This was gonna be easy.

He ran the garage with his nephew, a simple boy who for the past twelve years had lived with Doug and his wife since Doug's brother had died in a convenience store robbery when Jason had been seven. Jason's mother, an unfortunate woman who couldn't control her urges toward the drifters that passed through town, had left when Jason was barely four. A drifter on his way across the country to Vegas had flashed his money at her and she'd been gone. Last Doug had heard she was living as a waitress just outside Vegas. Living alone and barely supporting herself.

Guess what goes around comes around.

Nicki was oblivious to the men in the garage as she watched her baby being loaded onto the ramp. The front had caved in, the black exterior smeared with blood and other substances that Nicki refused to acknowledge. She watched as Doug ran his hands along the side of the car, he ducked underneath and stood, hands still on hips, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he drew out the anticipation. He scratched his over sized belly and ran his hand across his greying beard, his eyes, full of light and mischief glanced Nicki's way.

"Well young miss, it ain't gonna be easy, she gonna need a lot of care and a lot of work, she gonna need repainting and banging out, she gonna take a while to fix"

Doug shook his head, almost as if he didn't know where to start with the car.

Nicki cleared her throat and trusted her voice to not waver.

"How long? How long before she's better?"

"Oh darlin' she gonna need a lot of attention, we're talking, possibly, now let me think, maybe three, possibly four days"

Nicki bowed her head, certain she had heard the word months, as the words began to sink in she looked up and into the glint in Doug's eyes.

"D..Days?"

"Sweetheart this baby she easy to fix, she'll be up and runnin' in no time" Doug walked away laughing as Nicki stood, routed to the spot as the relief washed through her body.

Her baby would have been the last straw. Things were definitely looking up in the world of Nicki.

"My Uncle will have that car fixed in no time miss, there's no need to worry"

"She's in good hands then"

Nicki turned and almost walked into Jason as he stood behind her admiring the car. He was tall with short blonde hair and almost flawless skin. His eyes danced with a life Nicki envied. He looked down at her and smiled, instantly sending her heartbeat up to dangerous levels and her stomach jumped in approval.

"I'm Jason"

He extended his hand to the young woman. In all his time in this small town Jason had never dreamt of meeting someone so beautiful. He'd seen her exit the truck with his Uncle, his eyes had at first fallen in love with the vehicle his Uncle had been towing, but then his eyes had beheld Nicki and the car had been forgotten.

Nicki shook his hand and suddenly became very aware that her mouth had fallen open.

"What's your name?" Jason smiled at her vacant expression, he laughed softly and Nicki was sure her knee's were about to give way.

"Nicki"

"Well Nicki, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Yeah"

Great, not only had she been reduced to a puddle of goo but the ability to speak had abandoned her.

"I mean, it's great to meet you too."

"Are you staying here long?"

"A while, yeah, staying with my Aunt Grace across the street"

"Grace is your Aunt? Lucky you, she's an amazing woman"

"Yes she is. You live around here?"

"With my Uncle"

Nicki mentally slapped herself upside her head for asking such a stupid and obvious question.

"You'll be working on my baby?"

Jason giggled as Nicki realised how her sentence must have sounded. The blush that had threatened to eat her alive broke free and warmed not only her face, but the surrounding county.

"Yeah, I'm working on your baby, she'll be good as new before you know it"

"That's great to know, I er..better get back to my Aunt"

"Yeah, I'll get started on your _baby_"

"Ok, see you around"

As Nicki left the garage Jason quietly breathed "I hope so" , as Doug walked passed he slapped Jason's shoulder and grinned as the young man was consumed in a blush to render Nicki's nothing more than a slow burn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you can all picture Jason ok! LOL! Anyone need their car fixing? Let me know and i'll send him round

Again thank you for all your amazing reviews and for sticking with this story. Love to you all.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Sam walked alongside Dean , behind Grace and Nicki as the quartet made their way toward Al's Diner at the bottom of the street. Staying in for as long as they had, looking after each other, tending to each other's wounds and needs meant that no one had really been out in over a week. Dean's incessant nagging to the fact eventually wore even Grace down to the point where she decided dinner at the diner wasn't going to kill him.

Although the slow progress just might.

Sam made sure he stood on Dean's left side so he could grab him should he falter. Sam's left arm was still sling bound, but thankfully his other cuts and bruises had faded enough to not bother him anymore. His shoulder, although sore, was manageable with the fine painkillers Doc Jones had prescribed . That man had a decent amount of pills for both brothers. Dean's were slightly stronger though, his injuries taking their time in healing. His thigh left him with a limp, the muscle bruised badly enough to cause him to wince as his limb took the weight of each step. After a few days Sam had been able to help Dean to sit up and carefully stand, although try as he might he still needed to lean some of his weight on his little brother. His ribs would take a few weeks to mend, but thankfully the bruising on his face and the cuts on his wrists were already fading. Slowly, bit by bit, the brothers were regaining their strength.

As Grace and Nicki watched both were very aware that as the Winchesters healed, the time for them to leave was drawing near.

Grace was determined to make the most of the time they had. She was going to miss these boys.

Glancing behind her she smiled as Dean batted Sam's hand away from him as the younger brother attempted to lend support to his limping sibling. Dean kept his right arm across his abdomen, but his steps were determined and the smile on his face as he breathed in the fresh air was warming enough for Grace to know allowing him out was the right thing.

She was still determined to keep them another week. No point in leaving until they were stronger.

Walking side by side with her Niece Grace felt more complete than she had since her husband had died. She'd spent many evenings talking with Nicki, holding her, crying with her. She'd expelled more emotion than Grace had ever dreamed possible. Her fears, her guilt, it had all poured out and Grace was so thankful, so very ,very thankful.

Jason seemed to be helping too. Grace smiled as she remember catching Nicki taking a sandwich out to him the day before. She'd watched as her Niece had strode across the street, paused by the entrance to the garage, almost turned back twice, then walked in. The sound of laughter from both Nicki and Jason had filled Grace's heart.

She always had liked that boy. He had a deep, kind heart and a good head on his shoulders. He also spoke his mind and had an inner confidence beyond his years. He was happy being a mechanic, happy around cars and for as long as she had known him he'd only ever dated one girl, leaving her the second he found out she had cheated on him.

Grace liked a man with morals. Plus that boy was one hot man. She glanced back at Dean again and he caught her eye, gave her a sly smile and winked.

Jason was hot, but for Grace, he had nothing on Dean. If only she were younger. The memories of bathing his aching torso a few days after he'd defeated Kate would warm Grace on even the coldest of nights. At first he had said he was fine, no need to fuss. Yet as he'd tried to find a comfortable position to lay in Grace had caught the wince and the pain filled sigh and had returned from the bathroom with a bowl of warm water and some towels. Pulling back the sheets and unwrapping the bandage she had gasped at the colourful bruising beneath.

"I'm ok , really"

"Sure you are honey, I'm just going to soothe those aches for you sweaty."

"Seriously Grace that's not necessary"

"Now come on child, you promised me remember?"

Dean couldn't suppress his smile as she looked at him with a glint in her eye. She laid a towel along his side and soaked a face cloth in the warm water, as she ran the cloth over his skin he felt the heat warm through into his tired, aching bones and closed his eyes under the loving touch.

"Shhh baby, that's it, you just go to sleep while I take that pain away"

"Mmmm ok Grace, just no peeking ok?"

Grace smiled as she continued to run the warm cloth across his ribs and chest. She frowned as she traced the diagonal scars on his skin. An old injury, but it had to have been severe. Poor boy, both had been through so much and Grace had the distinct impression that their entire lives had been a struggle.

As Dean's gentle snores reached Grace's keen ears she gave in to temptation and lifted the sheet slightly, smiling and erupting in a blush she tucked Dean in and left him to sleep.

"Table for four Al if you don't mind"

"Anything for you Grace, these those boys that saved you and Nicki?"

"Yes they most certainly are"

Al extended his hand to each Winchester and shook with vigour and gratitude.

"You boys did good, you really did. There's been no more missing people around these part's thanks to you. Anything you boys want, anything at all and it's on the house, same goes for you and your Niece Grace"

"Oh Al that's too kind, we can't…"

"I'll not hear another word Grace, now y'all sit yourselves down and I'll get Justine to bring you some menu's"

Dean carefully sat next to Sam in the booth. He was feeling tired but he felt so warm and loved. Maybe this was what it was like to have a real family? Maybe this was why Sam ran away to Stanford? Whatever it felt like Dean knew he was going to miss Grace and Nicki, but they had to move on soon, they had to leave, there was so much more they needed to hunt and kill and staying too long only meant it was going to be harder to leave. He'd discussed this with Sam a few nights prior and both had agreed to stay until Sam could use his arm to drive. They had another few days to enjoy the mothering. Both brother's hearts had ached slightly when Doc Jones had dropped by to check on them, announcing that Sam's arm was healing nicely and he'd be able to use the limb as long as he was careful. A few more days and he wouldn't need the sling at all.

"Hey all"

"Hey Justine, this here's my Niece Nicki and our friends Dean and Sam"

Justine smiled at Nicki , smiled at Sam but almost gasped at Dean, his bruises, although healing were still visible and his colour was still a little pale.

"God sir are you ok?"

"I'm fine honestly, just got a little banged up saving my brother here from a girl"

Sam frowned his brother's way.

"You're the two that saved Grace and this lovely young woman aren't you?"

Dean smiled and watched as Justine melted. Chicks dug injured heroes. He moved slightly in his seat and let out a painful wince. Justine instantly leaned forward to help him shift again to a more comfortable position. As she did he stole a quick glance toward her body and smiled as her dress fell forward revealing her silky skin.

Grace watched bemused as Sam frowned and rolled his eye's. Nicki's attention was taken somewhat as Jason entered the diner with his Uncle. As his Uncle seated himself just around the corner from the counter, Jason made his way over to say hi to Nicki and Grace.

He took Justine's place by the table and smiled at Nicki.

"Hi"

"Hey"

Dean smirked at Grace who in turn smirked at Sam, their looks ignored as the background melted into the distance for Nicki and Jason.

"How are you?"

"Good thanks. You?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks. You here for dinner?" Nicki again mentally slapped herself.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah"

"Well, glad to see we're all here for dinner." Grace kicked Dean under the table.

Ignoring her, Dean continued, hoping his shin wouldn't take another hit.

"So Jason, Nicki's free tomorrow night and she tells me she has a liking for dinner so maybe you two could go out, you know, and get some, dinner?"

"I'd like that" Jason still hadn't acknowledged the others at the table, his eyes refusing to look anywhere but at Nicki.

"Me too"

The two stared at each other until even Grace could take no more.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled then, Jason honey, you come by and pick Nicki up at seven. Best get on back to your Uncle now, he hates to eat alone."

"Yeah, um, I'll see you tomorrow Nicki. Ya'll have a nice meal"

Dean smirked as Nicki watched him walk away. Sam sat bathing her in a smile until she looked back and realised that everyone's attention was on her.

"You're blushing"

"No I'm not Sam"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Ok enough!"

"Sorry Grace" both said simultaneously.

Justine returned for their orders , Dean again playing the sympathy card. As she walked away he whistled and smiled at Sam.

"She's one hot babe"

"Dude please, you're injured so it's highly unlikely you'll get anywhere with her."

"Sammy, Sammy Sammy Sammy. You know nothing, chicks did injured hero's, and unless you're deaf as well as blind, this whole town has proclaimed us heroes. Besides, you're just jealous"

"Jealous of what?"

"That I get not only Grace's full and undivided attention, but that waitresses too"

"What! Oh please Grace has looked after us both"

"You only got injured because you were jealous of her attention to me"

"Shut up Dean that's so not true"

"Is so"

"Is not"

"She gave me a bath, beat that Francis"

Sam, open mouthed and shocked, looked at Grace as she smiled to hide her blush.

"Is that true?"

Dean looked triumphant as Grace slowly nodded. She glanced his way before slyly saying to Sam "Don't worry though honey, you have nothing to worry about, that older brother of yours is shorter in more ways than just height"

As Nicki spat her coffee out Dean's own face erupted in a shocked, reddening expression, the blush creeping conspiratorially across his features. Sam sat back, smiling, he didn't need to say a word. Instead he revelled in the moment for a few seconds more before excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

As Sam made his way back to the table he paused to watch as Grace and Nicki joked more with Dean, it was so heart warming to see his brother relaxed and happy in their company. His nightmares had receded to the point where Sam was sure Dean was pulling himself from their clutches before the real horror over took his slumber and pulled him into the abyss. After all the ways he'd tried to help, all the comfort he offered, it had taken an abduction and subsequent mothering and friendship from these two amazing women for his brother to begin to put his demons behind him. Sam knew that the same had happened within his own heart. The attention he'd received from Grace had helped ease his worry, helped to ease his pain.

Somehow he knew they'd be ok. Somehow.

As he turned to walk around the tables to make his way back to his temporary family he walked straight into a woman making her own way around the crowded diner. Before Sam could stop himself he'd knocked her coffee all over her white t-shirt.

"Oh god I'm so sorry"

"Oh it's ok, I like being soaked in hot coffee, just makes my day" The woman was about to say more but as she looked up at her coffee attacker she stopped dead.

Wow.

As Sam grabbed a cloth and began wiping the coffee from her jeans and stomach the woman had to keep reminding herself she was married and had two kids who wouldn't approve of her taking this young man right here and now.

"It's ok honestly, I should have been watching were I was going"

"No , no it was my fault, gosh I'm so sorry about your t-shirt"

The woman looked down at herself and blushed.

"Yeah, guess white was the wrong colour to wear hey?"

"I'm sorry, let me get you another coffee."

"To drink right? Not to wear."

Sam smiled as he turned back to the counter, he ordered her coffee and handed her another cloth which she held across herself self-consciously.

"I'm Sam"

"Paula"

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, although it would have been better without the drenching"

"I'm so sorry"

"Stop, honestly it's ok, I'm only teasing you."

Dean and Grace exchanged looks as Sam sat back down. He ignored them both, but when Nicki averted her eyes, trying to contain her smirk he gave up.

"What?"

"Nothing man"

"What?"

"Sam honey, maybe you and I need to talk about your flirting skills"

Sam ignored them all as they broke into laughter. He pretended to look annoyed but inside his heart swelled at the sound as Dean lost his ability to speak and breathe amongst the laughter as tears rolled down his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many thanks to EagleGirl6 for the "Chicks dig injured heroes" line. xxx

Justine was inspired by my friend Cutie-pie-rock-chick

Thanks to my friend Daisymaygirl for the inspiration for Paula (those thoughts still make me laugh!)

And thanks again for all the readers and reviewers. I love you all . You've made this one hell of a ride, only two more chapters left (am so sad) but all good things have to come to an end at some point. (BTW To those with car trouble, Jason is on his way round!)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Their last night at Grace's was a pleasant, if slightly sad affair. They'd been invited to dinner, Grace cooking up her famous roasted lamb dinner, complete with potatos and a sauce who's ingredients were unknown to everyone except Grace herself.

The boys had eaten their fill and enjoyed the friendly conversation. Sam sat in the dining room with Grace, something about the woman seemed to make him open up and the fact that she loved to hear about him and his life was so refreshing. There weren't many people he could open up to, but telling this woman about Jess was somehow exactly what he needed to do. He spoke for hours to her about how he first met Jess, how they dated , afternoons spent together, evenings, weekends. He let his heart pour, he told her of the fire that had claimed her life, the pain of the loss. In turn Grace had told him about her own husband, about their life and the struggle to help him through his illness which subsequently had claimed his life. Together they shared their sad stories and their fond memories.

Dean and Nicki washed up the dinner plates in the kitchen, Dean listened intently as Nicki relayed the details of her date with Jason. From the sounds of it Dean was confident this man would treat her right. If he ever didn't Dean would be back in a flash to beat the holy crap out of the man. Nicki's voice had taken on a dream like quality as she told him all the details of the meal, all the details of the conversation.

"You do know I'm not a chick, right?"

"Of course I do, Grace confirmed that"

Dean frowned but continued regardless.

"It's just that all I need to know about your date, is that he treated you right, cos if he ever doesn't he'll have me to deal with"

"Oh really?"

"Really" Dean leant forward and kissed Nicki on her forehead. She in turn flicked soap suds in his hair.

"Hey"

"Those two seem to be knee deep in conversation don't they?"

"Sam can talk at Olympic levels."

"Grace too, you know, while they're distracted.." Nicki moved toward a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey, she shook it invitingly at Dean.

He shouldn't really, although he was no longer on painkillers and only took advil if his leg bothered him, he really shouldn't, it wasn't right and Sam would tell him just that if they were caught.

He thought all this while pulling out two glasses and following Nicki to the bench outside.

After four drinks his reasons for not consuming the liquid were a distant memory, he was sat on the floor while Nicki lay across the bench.

"I called my Dad"

"Really? Good for you Nicki, how'd that go"

"It was difficult, started as a shouting match but then I told him to shut up and listen and you know what? He did."

"What did you say?"

"Sorry"

"Really?"

"Yeah, said sorry, said I was lost but I think here with Grace I've been found. Then he told me about what he's been doing. Seems he's trying to get his feet back under him"

"That's a good thing, you're all going to need time"

"I even told him about Jason"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"You think you and Jason are the real thing?"

"Maybe"

Dean poured out another glass of whiskey for them both, he filled the glasses to the top and set the bottle down with a little difficulty as the ground seemed to slope all of a sudden. He frowned in his concentration and when sure the bottle was secure, he gripped the glass with both hands. Annoyed by the glow that seemed to emanate from everything around him. Glancing behind him he began to wonder why he hadn't sat on the bench, seeing as how now there were two of them.

"I think you and Jason make a nice couple"

"You ever been in love?"

Dean stared into his glass and smiled sadly. He was getting drunk, but not drunk enough for that conversation.

"So you gonna stay here with your Aunt. Help her run the motel"

"Yep, am indeed, I think this place is good for me"

"Yeah, I agree"

"What about you and Sam? You gonna come back through?"

"I'm sure we will at some point, that meal was amazing so maybe we'll be back for dinner every now and then"

"It's best to come for dinner and not be the dinner"

"Oh god yes"

Dean laughed as Nicki smiled an ear to ear smile down at him.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem to have a problem measuring a shot"

Dean stared into his full to the brim glass and slurped at some of the liquid.

Sam and Grace found Dean and Nicki with the empty bottle of whiskey an hour later. Nicki was hung upside down on the bench while Dean was laying on the ground with his feet propped up by her head.

All in all they made a strange looking pair.

Both were caught up in laughter, breathing hitching as they tried to finish whatever it was that had caused them to lose the plot completely.

"Heading that way!"

"She'll never turn heads again!"

Dean howled as Nicki hiccupped through her joke.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Grace stood, hands on hips frowning at the two drunkards. Sam stood back a little, suppressing a smirk as Dean tried to put on his most serious face.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, nadda, zip, zero."

He paused and regarded Grace's stern expression, pointing slightly to the left of Nicki he said " She made me do it"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I know where you're _headed _with that"

Grace sighed and lowered her head as the two erupted into laughter again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your support and encouragement has been astounding! Honestly! I treasure every review.

One more chapter left xxx


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Grace helped Nicki into the house, Nicki who insisted on hugging Sam and Dean goodnight, blowing them a kiss and skipping back to the house and walking straight into the door. Sam half dragged, half carried Dean back to the motel. He had to pull him from his route to the park across the street as the swings drew his attention.

"Seriously Dude I think one swing on them and you'll barf everywhere"

"But Sammy I wanna swing"

"No Dean"

"Ah man"

Dean sighed and allowed Sam to drag him into the room and onto the bed. He watched as his brother pulled his shoes from his feet. Dean attempted to pull his shirt from his body but fumbled at the many buttons that met his eyes. There was no way he did this many up when he got dressed. No way in hell. And when he'd done them up they'd stayed in the same position, not swam across the fabric taunting him and his failure to escape the clutches of the garment.

"They're evil" Dean slurred.

Sam looked up at him puzzled.

"What's evil Dean?"

"Buttons" Dean attempted to pull the fabric from his body to reinforce his point.

"Maybe you should let me do that huh?"

Sam leaned forward and began to unbutton the shirt. Dean, defeated, let his hands fall into his lap.

"When I'm done with that fabric softener bitch I'm starting on the buttons"

"The buttons of the world won't stand a chance bro"

"Damn right they won't"

"Lift your arms out"

Dean did as instructed and watched Sam through heavily lidded eyes.

"I miss him"

Sam almost missed the words had he not been so close.

"Dad?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe you should call him?"

"And say what? Say I miss him? Say I'm scared?"

"You're scared?"

"Uh huh"

"Of what?"

"Of disappointing him again"

Sam sat back on his heals and rested his hands on Dean's knees.

"Dean, you didn't disappoint him"

"Then why did he leave?"

"Listen, I'm angry at him, mad as hell for him walking away like that, but you need to talk to him, I don't understand why he did what he did and part of me never wants to talk to him again, but you need to , we both have to, he's our father. As much as I hate what he's done and hate him for leaving, as much as I'd love to never have to speak to him again. I can't"

Dean regarded his brother with a broken expression. All he wanted was to hear his fathers voice, for him to say everything was ok.

"I want him to tell me I did good, that he's proud"

"You know that probably won't happen Dean. But he's our Dad, so you need to talk to him at some point."

"Tell him how I feel?"

"You could try"

"Yeah right" Dean laughed as he brushed away a few rogue tears. "That ain't gonna happen"

"I know bro"

Sam pulled Dean's legs up onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. He sat next to him, keeping a hand on his thigh.

"Would be nice if he'd say all the things we needed to hear"

"Maybe if you talk to him he will"

"Sammy, I'm drunk, but I'm not that drunk"

"Yeah, ok, but at some point you need to talk to him again. It'll make you feel better"

"Really?"

"Really" Sam sounded sure but felt anything but.

"No matter what happens little brother, I got you"

"Yes you do big brother"

"We're in this together"

"Yes we are, although try to not get beaten up by a girl again"

"I wasn't beaten up by a girl" Dean cracked open an eye and hoped the look he tried to throw Sam's way was a stern one, his face felt kinda numb so he could only guess he was successful.

"Yes brother, you were"

"No girl, Vampire"

"Still a girl"

"Bitch"

"Shut up jerk and go to sleep"

"Sammy?"

"What?"

"You know how we're in this together and we're seeing this through yadda yadda yadda?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold my hair when I puke later?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their goodbyes were tearful for Grace and Nicki. As much as the women tried to smile and put on brave faces, both buried their heads in the each brother's neck as they hugged them goodbye.

"Make sure you aren't strangers honey, you come back you hear"

"We will Grace" Sam hugged her again.

"Where are you going?" Nicki asked Dean.

"I'm thinking upstate New York. What do you say Sammy?"

"It's Sam"

"We'll be seeing you Nick"

"It's Nicki"

"Oh for crying out loud"

Dean hugged Grace again and made his way to the passenger side of the Impala. His hopes to drive out of town James Dean style had been thwarted by his raging hangover. Sam had taken great delight in grabbing the keys from his sibling.

They both waved goodbye again and started the drive onto the main road and out of town. It felt like leaving home for the first time. Neither really knew what that felt like and only rarely had they stayed anywhere long enough to get attached enough to be sad to leave. But this place, for all the horrors they'd endured had felt more like home than any other motel in their lives.

"You ok man?" Sam looked sideways at Dean who was staring out of the window

"Yeah, just sad to leave."

"We could stay?"

"You know we can't"

"I know, would be nice though"

"Yeah it would"

Dean's phone rang in his pocket, he pulled it out and swallowed as he read the caller ID.

Dad.

"Who's that?"

"Who do you think?"

"What are you gonna do?"

Dean smiled at his younger brother and Sam smiled back proudly as Dean flipped the handset.

"Hey Dad"

Yeah, thought Sam. They were gonna be ok.

The End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What can i say? Firstly, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this little story (ok, so it got a bit long, but i love you all for sticking with it), secondly, a huge thank you to those that took the time to review and let me know how i was doing, your support and words have often made me laugh, more often made me cry a few tears at the beautiful words of encouragement you gave. I've loved writing this and loved sharing it with.

ok i'm gonna leave it at that, too many more chick flick moments and i'll turn into Sandra Bullock.

Until next time...

Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
